


Debes mostrarme tu amor

by Roroanama2003



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roroanama2003/pseuds/Roroanama2003
Summary: Sakurako es puesta a prueba por Himawari, su amor debe ser mostrado, ¿Pero por que Sakurako teme mostrarlo? Es algo que se pregunta Himawari y que al descubrirlo se arrepiente por esa prueba.





	1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se tornara entre el punto de vista de Sakurako y Himawari, espero que te guste :D

Estúpida y pervertida Sakurako, me dijo que fuera a su casa a ayudarla con su tarea, pero apenas llegue ella cerró la puerta con candado, y me dijo que sus hermanas saldrían de compras, al principio pensé que solo estaba jugando, aun así ella me mostró la tarea hecha a la perfección, luego simplemente se me acerco, así es como llegamos a esto...

(Venga Himawari, no es nuestra primera vez, no seas así conmigo, ha pasado un buen rato desde la última vez) Sakurako me tenía contra la pared, a pesar de ser más pequeña que yo y de ser una inmadura que se la pasa molestándome, ocasionándome problemas con su poca habilidad de entender el sarcasmo, ella es mí... Es mi amante, de hecho es la persona con quien me bese por primera vez, la persona que toco mi cuerpo por primera vez, la única chica de quien me he enamorado locamente, nuestra primera vez fue en esta misma habitación hace ya un buen tiempo, fue cuando solo teníamos once años, ella se me había confesado de la nada, era en la época en donde no actuábamos como enemigas mortales, eso comenzó hace un año, ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, que quería dar el siguiente paso, en ese momento mis pechos no tenían este excesivo tamaño, ella me toco de la manera más tierna posible, claro que eso no significó que no sintiera el placer que me generaban sus caricias, de hecho nuestra primera vez no fue tan perfecta, ella sin intención me lastimo un poco mientras tocaba mi omanko, pero no le quito lo placentero a la situación, ella movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo no era un movimiento rudo, de hecho era muy suave, todo estaba bien hasta que toco mi punto suave, apenas lo hizo mi voz se escapó, me sentí muy avergonzada pero ella me mostro su omanko que tenía un liquido blanco transparente saliendo de este, me dijo que mi voz le causaba esa sensación de placer, el resto de ese día fue pura exploración de nuestros cuerpos.

(Oye, sabes algo, la primera vez que lo hice contigo, lo hice porque mi hermana estaba haciendo algo raro con esa chica que siempre está aquí, le pregunte que era, me dijo que era una muestra de cariño, decidí mostrarte el mío, pero nunca pensé que tendría una recompensa tan grande) Sakurako beso mi cuello, bajando su mano hasta mis pechos, comenzó a tocarlos por encima de la ropa, trate de contenerme, pero ella continuó con sus caricias, un poco más excitada, ella mete su mano debajo de mi camisa y me toca sobre mi sostén, mis pezones se ponen duros de inmediato, ella no duda en jugar con ellos, a pesar de ser sobre el sostén, siento todo su toqueteo, más agresiva ella comienza a pellizcar mi pezón.

(Sabes algo, te envidio, estas dos son gigantes, pero aun así no me quejo, igualmente son totalmente mías) Ella sonríe y me besa, es un beso suave que transmite mucho sentimiento, lentamente ella introduce su lengua en mi boca, recorre mi boca con esta, lamiendo todo lo que tengo allí, mis dientes, encías y claro sin olvidar jugar un poco con mi lengua, ella decide cerrar el beso aun teniendo su lengua en mi boca haciéndolo aún más placentero, cuando ella separó el beso mordió suavemente mi labio inferior haciendo que me sonrojara por lo pervertido de la escena, como si supiera que lo había logrado excitarme como para dejarla continuar, me quita la camisa, la deje hacerle los que quisiera, no podía hacer mucho si ella quería tener sexo conmigo, no dejaria de acosarme hasta que la dejara tocarme, hacerme suya una y otra vez hasta sentirse satisfecha, además mi cuerpo ya está caliente, puedo sentir como mi omanko me lo dice produciendo ese lubricante que permite a Sakurako tocarme más fácilmente, pues sin este duele ese toqueteo pues es demasiado directo, después de quitarme la camisa, ella miró fijamente mis pechos, después de un rato me abrazo y me quito el sosten dejando libre a mis senos, estos rebotan un poco al soltarse, me sonrojo, después de todo su manera de mirarme es muy pervertida, sin dudarlo ella suavemente los masajea, gimo de placer, mis pechos son en exceso grandes, son pesados y molestos, pero a ella le parecen perfectos, siempre me lo dice, ella mete su rostro en medio y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, luego de eso los toca, se hunden bajo su dedo, ella sonríe y comienza a restregar su rostro contra ellos pero esta vez con un agregado, ella comienza a chupar mis pezones, toma mis pechos y gracias a su gigante tamaño logra juntarlos de modo que mis pezones se rocen, chupa mis pezones a la vez haciendome arquear mi espalda y gemir aun mas fuerte, ella pone su lengua en medio y los restriega, no puedo evitar gemir, su lengua es viscosa también está muy caliente.

(Eres una pervertida Sakurako) Ella deja mis pechos y sonrie, suavemente me toma de mis caderas, me besa, subiendo sus manos por mi cuerpo, recorre mis hombros y ella toma mis manos, entrelaza nuestros dedos en signo de cariño.

(Entonces... ¿Quieres hacerlo?) Me rindo... Que haga lo que quiera.

(No lo se) Tomandome de las manos ella me dirige a la cama, me besa y se vuelve a separar.

(Te amo Himawari) Me movió un poco, tomo sus sabanas y las puso en la parte de arriba de la cama, hace un bulto que se ve esponjoso, suavemente ella me empuja contra el bulto, ella se quita toda su ropa, se pone encima mio y comienza a besarme, luego de un rato, ella separa el beso, me quita toda la ropa.

(Oye, cariño, ¿Que tal si, en vez, de hacerlo de una vez nos damos algo de amor nada más?) Ella suspira, me vuelve a besar, lentamente recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos, antes de llegar a mi lugar especial se detiene y se acuesta a mi lado.

(¿Pasa algo bebe, no pareces estar muy metida en esto?) Suspiró, me volteo y suavemente juego con sus mechones de cabellos, ella sonríe, me toca lentamente el cabello antes de pasar su mano por mi rostro y darme un pequeño beso.

(Asi que, algo te preocupa, ¿Puedo saber que te molesta?) Sobre eso, bueno lo que me molesta es que ella, desde que salimos juntas solo 1 persona lo sabe y es su hermana mayor, de resto nadie está consciente de nuestro amorío, llevo meses tratando de convencerla en que les digamos a los demás sobre nuestro cariño, pero ella se niega cada vez, me dice que esta lista, que no deberíamos, que es una decisión que lleva tiempo, que hay que ser muy suaves con el tema, que si le muestro los pechos ella lo grita a todo pulmón pero siempre termina diciendome que necesita verlos mas, o cosas asi, no me permite decirlo y la verdad yo podría vivir con eso sabiendo que ella me ama, pero ella siempre, siempre pelea conmigo por estupideces, decimos cosas tontas, nos enojamos, dejamos de hablarnos, luego de eso nos vamos arrepentidas a pedir perdón, a besarnos y tener sexo, es la misma mierda de siempre, me fastidia porque la amo y no quiero pelear con ella, pero las estupideces que hace solo para disimular en la escuela me hacen enojar y aunque se que ella no habla en serio, la manera en la que lo dice es muy hiriente, yo solo quiero ir a besarla, estar en clases las dos y hablar juntas, cotillear, que ella me coquetee, que las demás chicas nos observen mientras Sakurako pase su mano por mi rostro, luego como pasa sus dedos por mi cuello antes de levantarme la cara usando mi su pulgar abriendo un poco mi boca, para luego besarme, que todas las chicas chillen de emoción, luego de eso, ella me lleve a almorzar, que las dos vayamos a la parte más alejada de la escuela, que me diga que el postre soy yo, que mientras me tapa la boca ella me este dando con todo lo que tiene, que luego de eso, sin poder bajar nuestra calentura decidamos saltarnos las clases, iríamos al armario del conserje, ella me pondría contra el suelo y me devoraría, luego de eso, yo en venganza la empezaria a masturbar, ella no está muy acostumbrada a que yo la toque, después de todo ella es la seme, ella me diría que pare pero luego abriria las piernas y me pediría que le diera más cariño, luego de hacerlo tantas veces nuestros cuerpos cansados colapsarian, ella con una sonrisa me tomaria en sus brazos, nos quedamos dormidas, al despertar nos dirigiremos a nuestra clase, tomariamos nuestras maletas y junto antes de irse ella pondría una musica romantica en su teléfono, me tomaría de la cadera, bailariamos sin razón alguna y al final, veríamos la puesta de sol, al terminar de verla nos volteariamos, sincronizadas nos daríamos un beso y al final nos jurariamos amor eterno... Pero eso solo es fantasear, desde que comenzamos a salir Sakurako se ha negado rotundamente a que alguien sepa de nuestra relación... ¿Como se entero su hermana? Simple, ella es inteligente y vio cómo éramos de pequeñas, supuso que de grandes seriamos asi pero con temas más adultos, Sakurako piensa que ella no sabe pero sí que es bastante obvio porque siempre me advierte que tenga cuidado con romperle el corazón a Sakurako, pues si se lo rompo ella me hará mucho daño.

( Ya bebe, ven aqui Hima-chan, déjame acomodar todo para que podamos tranquilizarnos) Cerré mis ojos ella me levanto de la cama, organizo las sabanas, las levantó y se acostó aun con la sábana levantada me indico que me metiera a su lado.

(Te amo, Himawari, nunca dudes eso) Lentamente las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, no lo soportaba mas, si yo no podía mostrar mi amor, lo dejaría de lado para siempre porque de verdad mi corazón duele, ella es hermosa, me cuida, me ama, siempre está ahí, pero si ella no puede mostrarme a mi que puede amarme sin limites, no puedo seguir con esto.

(Sakurako, creo que quiero terminar contigo) Sakurako separó el abrazo, sus lágrimas salieron de inmediato, ella lo niega con la cabeza una y otra vez.

(No, no Hima-chan, te prometo que haré cualquier cosa, pero no te alejes de mi) Trago saliva sintiendo mi corazón a mil, estoy a punto de hacerla elegir, algo que podría destruir todo porque te juro que si ella no me promete que dejara de esconderlo, abrire esa puerta y me iré.

(Quiero que dejes de ocultar nuestro amor, quiero que todos lo sepan, quiero que vean lo que tu y yo tenemos, pero si no eres capaz de mostrar lo que sientes por mi a los demás, me iré y puedes considerar nuestra relación terminada) Sakurako abre la boca sorprendida por mis palabras, ella trata de hablar pero nada coherente sale, ella traga saliva y mira nerviosa a su alrededor.

(Himawari, yo te amo, pero eso es algo muy dificil, tu eres hermosa pero no puedo hacerlo) Trago saliva y la miro a los ojos.

(Si no eres capaz de hacerlo, me voy a levantar de esta cama, me acercaré a esa puerta, girare el picaporte abrire esa puerta y me ire, me ire y toda nuestra relación, estaria acabada, porque no pienso salir con alguien que no es capaz de mostrar públicamente nuestro amor) Sakurako, aun llorando mira la almohada, no dice nada... Por favor Sakurako, yo te amo, por favor di que lo harás, solo dilo y hazlo, pero quiero que estes conmigo, quiero que estes a mi lado, pero si no puedes hacerlo me largo.

(Sakurako, ¿No vas a decir nada?) Ella suelta mi brazo, y comienza a llorar. Me levanto, me visto, me acerco a la puerta y la abro.

(Si doy un paso más, me voy) Ella no dijo nada, su mirada está perdida.

Salí de la habitación, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, miro a mi lado y veo a Hanako, ella me mira confundida, de repente un grito de dolor se escucha desde la habitación de Sakurako, su hermana corre pero la habitación está cerrada, rápidamente Nadeshiko sube las escaleras y comienza a golpear la puerta, bajó las escaleras, escuchó como la puerta cede mientras yo me coloco mis zapatos, sin decir nada, salgo, sintiendo a mi corazón romperse lentamente...


	2. Casada

Quien lo diría, destruí mi relación, todo porque tengo miedo... Después de que Himawari se fuera comencé a gritar, me arañe el cuerpo y la cara, mis hermanas lucharon por contenerme pero yo simplemente no paraba, cuando Nadeshiko logro agarrarme los brazos partí en llanto, sentía mi corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, mi hermana menor busco el botiquín de auxilios y me limpiaron la cara, me llenaron de curitas, mi hermana menor llorando me preguntaba que me pasaba pero no podía hablar, algo dentro de mí me lo impedía, Nadeshiko opto por sacarla de la habitación diciendo que necesitaba tener una charla entre mayores.

(Flashback)

(¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO HACERLO? AHORA LA PERDI PARA SIEMPRE) Mi hermana me dio una cachetada en el rostro, me quede quieta pero me levante de la cama, me puse en frente suyo.

(Me la merezco, por favor hazlo otra vez) Ella apretó sus puños y me golpeo el rostro, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba recibir mi lección, con dolor, continúe soportando cada golpee, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Hanako llorando viéndome por la puerta que estaba entre abierta, me recordó a mí misma, viendo la misma escena, solo que la persona que era golpeada era Nadeshiko.

(¿POR QUE TENEMOS QUE VIVIR CON MIEDO?, DEBERIAMOS DEJARLO DE LADO, ARRIESGARNOS, POR QUE N-) Ella me dio un puño en el estómago callándome de inmediato, el dolor fue punzante.

(PORQUE SI LO HACES, PIERDES EL JUEGO) Me agarre el estómago, mire arriba, ella me miraba también estaba llorando, ambas sabemos lo que pasaría si alguien se entera de las relaciones que tenemos con otras chicas, probablemente no sería tan grave si esa persona especial para nosotras fuera un hombre.

(NO ME IMPORTA, LO HARE, LO HARE) Salí de la habitación, corrí al baño, necesitaba una ducha, tenía que pensar, tenía que tranquilizarme, considerarlo todo...

(Fin del Flashback)

Ya estoy en la escuela, supongo que el camino habrá sido rápido solo porque estaba pensando en lo que paso, todo esto, es una mierda, no existen más palabras para describirlo. El plan aunque es suicida ya se está llevando a cabo, gaste todos mis ahorros en esto, la reservación para 9 personas en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad está listo, dentro de una semana sucederá, ya invite a todos, menos a Himawari, su madre me hizo el favor de tenerle listo un hermoso pero algo atrevido vestido, estoy lista para ella, lista para todo esto, mi plan es que hoy logre convencer a Himawari de que salga conmigo otra vez, luego de decirles a los que están aquí, la llevare para que las personas más importantes de nuestras vidas los sepan, pero la más importante esta en mi bolsillo, lo pedí en último momento y me sorprende que me lo hayan entregado tan rápido.

Llego al salón de clases, al entrar veo solo a Himawari, después de todo yo vine lo más temprano que pude a la escuela, sé que cuando ella y yo peleamos tratamos de evitarnos por lo que ella se va temprano a la escuela. Me acerco a mi asiento, dejo todo lo que necesito para mi siguiente clase en su lugar, antes de que ella pudiera moverse le agarro de la muñeca y la encierro en uno de los lockers grandes que hay en nuestro salón. Ella me golpea varias veces en el proceso pero no pienso rendirme.

(Quiero hablar contigo) Ella me golpea en el estómago, por suerte estamos en un lugar apretado por lo que la logro inmovilizar, ella cierra sus ojos con fuerza y comienza a llorar.

(Ya lo dejaste todo claro ayer, déjame en paz, aléjate) La tomo de la cintura y con un movimiento hábil, la obligo a mirarme a los ojos.

(Hablo muy enserio Himawari, pero no podemos hablar aquí, Akari y Chinatsu están en camino, así que te quiero ver en el techo apenas acaban las clases, lo que voy a hacer es un suicidio pero es lo que tú quieres) Sin decir nada salgo del locker, ella trata de preguntarme algo pero Akari y Chinatsu entran en escena, Akari tiene cariñosamente agarrada a Chinatsu por su cadera quien coquetamente le dice que la suelte, que ella tuvo toda la mañana para divertirse, desde hace un buen tiempo que se andan en esas cosas, me impresiona que Akari lo pueda hacer con tanta facilidad, tocarla en público me parece, no asqueroso, más bien algo que te da una sensación en el estómago que conforme crece te dan ganas de vomitar arcoíris.

(No me gusta ser quien diga esto, pero Akari) Ella levanta su mirada, hace poco ella me encontró besándome con Himawari cerca de su casa, ella y yo hicimos un trato, algo que yo viera por algo que ella vio, algo que me pareció muy perturbador, de hecho me perturba más que se lo esté ocultando a Chinatsu, más cuando esa bestia está rondando cerca de ellas.

(Aquí tienes lo que me pediste, todo tuyo, te recomiendo que te largues de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, planea algo que no te va a gustar) Sin decir nada le doy un sobre, ella lo mira unos segundos antes de suspirar y pedirle a Chinatsu que la acompañe afuera, ella me da de vuelta un sobre que contiene las fotos que tomo, ¿Que pensaban? Que ella era dulce y amable, no se engañen por su falta de presencia y su carita de ángel, me chantajeo, pero fue muy divertido, fue como una misión de espías, supongo que sería una bonita historia para contarle algún día a Himawari.

(¿Estas segura de todo lo que viste?) Me reí un poco, esto era algo que no era tan fuerte como lo mío, pero para alguien que creció admirando siempre a su hermana, debe de perturbarla y asustarla.

(Solo te diré que cerca de la estación de trenes hay una viejita, está buscando algo de compañía desde que su hijo se mudó, puede que te de aposento, trabajarías pero es mejor que estar cerca de ella) Chinatsu miro a Akari, ella le dio un beso y la llevo afuera, Himawari me miro confundida, yo solo la tome de la mano y le di un beso, justo en ese momento una de nuestras compañeras chillo al ver eso y salió rápido del salón.

(Sakurako...) Levante mis besos hasta llegar a su cuello, tentativamente comencé a rozar mi mano por su trasero, comencé a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, podía sentir su respiración, sé que esta excitada y me alegra hacerla sentir así, más aun cuando el día anterior falle con mi trabajo, podía sentir la mirada de nuestras compañeras en nosotras, tome lo que tenía en mi bolsillo, espere un poco y todas las chicas llegaron, también veía a Ayano y Chitose viéndonos, desde hace días en la cara de Chitose solo veo un rostro entristecido, me pregunto que habrá pasado...

(Hoy, frente a todos ustedes, les deseo presentar una noticia) Veo a la sensei entrar en el salón, parece estar muy enojada de manera retadora me pongo en el podio del salón, sé que esto me ganara un buen castigo y un día en la sala del director, pero realmente no me importa.

(Hace dos años que me declare a esta mujer) Veo como Akari tiene a Chinatsu en sus brazos, esta pálida y está temblando, con todo el disimulo del mundo Akari levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, dudo un poco en hacerlo, no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionaran los demás, pero no sé cómo reaccionara Himawari, es cierto que dijo que cuando saliera de mi habitación nuestra relación estaría terminada, pero a lo mejor con este intento burdo de enamorarla de nuevo, pueda conseguir el perdón de Himawari, eso es lo único que realmente me importa.

(Hace mucho tiempo le di mi primer beso y mi primera vez, por lo que el día de hoy arriesgando todo, voy a darle algo que es aún más importante) Las chicas comenzaron a chillar, Himawari estaba roja como un tomate, y la sensei estaba como Himawari pero estaba roja de enojo, porque a ella no le gusta que interrumpan sus clases por estupideces como esta, pero bueno, que más voy a perder.

(Le daré mi amor eterno) Me baje del podio, con una sonrisa, me acerque a Himawari, me puse de rodillas, le di un beso en la mano, busque en mi maleta, saque un ramo de rosas y unos chocolates que sabía que eran los favoritos de ella, busque entre mis bolsillos, tome la caja negra, revele unos hermosos anillos, que tenían en su cima una gran gema transparente, que como adivinaras me costó una fortuna, después de todo es un diamante, tenían un grabado por dentro que era para cada una, uno decía "Por siempre tuya, Sakurako" y el otro decía "Enamoradas por siempre, Himawari", ella se tapó la boca y bastantes lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, esto es muy arriesgado, no tanto por ellos, no, es por mi familia...

(Así que hoy, te pediré una sola cosa, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo Himawari?) Todas gritan soltando un Kyaaa, Himawari no me dice nada y comienzo a asustarme, a lo mejor fui demasiado agresiva, termino conmigo ayer, hoy mismo llegue la bese y le pedí su mano, mejor le hubiera dicho compromiso en vez de casarse, que tal si la idea no le gusta, o a lo mejor no termino conmigo porque no era abierta con nuestra relación, termino conmigo porque encontró a alguien mejor que yo, cosa que no sería muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta de que no me esfuerzo en nada.

(Sakurako, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI) Ella se abalanzo sobre mí, me lleno de besos que me hicieron sonrojar de inmediato, ella me muestra sus manos, le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, ella sonríe de oreja a oreja y me vuelve a besar, continuo con su beso, ignoro los gritos de emoción en el fondo, meto mi lengua en su boca, ella comienza a chuparla, lo hace lentamente, yo la tomo de su trasero y la empujo contra un escritorio, tomo su lengua y la comienzo a chupar, a diferencia de ella yo lo hago rápido, lo cual provoca que el beso tenga más saliva, luego de separarnos un poco comenzamos con otra ronda de besos, reúno saliva en la punta de mi lengua y la vierto en la boca de Himawari quien se la traga con gusto, me acerco a ella, le beso el cuello, lo mordisqueo.

(Ya basta comprometida, harás que te expulsen por indecencia) Akari me toma del hombro, me separo de Himawari, todo la caja y me coloco mi anillo, en ese momento Akari y yo nos damos la mano, me acerco a la sensei, si me gustara y pudiera hacerlo, prendería un cigarro, porque esto va a ser como un fusilamiento, estoy lista, yo me lo busque, lo hice para recuperar a mi mujer y como dice aquella vieja frase "No me arrepiento de nada" Chinatsu pareció recuperar su color, ayudo a Himawari a organizarse, mientras que Akari, hacia la seña de prender un cigarro en mi honor, luego de darle una calada imaginaria ella se quitó el sombrero también imaginario ante mí, mientras todas las chicas rodeaban a Himawari para poder ver su anillo, muchas chillan y dicen que es hermoso, Himawari lo presume orgullosa, para no matar el momento Akari me saca a mí y a la profesora del salón, entonces Ayano y Chitose se acercan y me dan unas hojas extrañas, no logro leer lo que dicen pues en ese momento el más largo, fuerte y bien merecido regaño, es expulsado por parte de la sensei a mi cara, me tranquilizo, mientras ella me escolta de vuelta a la sala de profieres, en mi camino veo por la ventana de segundo año a una entristecida profesora narrando una historia que estaba haciendo llorar a todas las del salón menos a Kyoko, que tiene solo una expresión neutral, mientras soy llevada miro al cielo y con un sonrisa susurro lo que estaba en mis pensamientos "No me arrepiento de nada"...


	3. Fé

Mientras nuestra profesora les decía al grupo que se organizara, yo veía mi hermoso anillo, al final ella sí pudo hacerlo, se puso frente a todos y me propuso matrimonio, aun no puedo esperar para que llegue ese día, Sakurako usaría un gran traje, muy elegante, también tendría unos guantes blancos muy finos, yo tendría puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, mi padre llorando le diría a Sakurako que me cuidara, mi madre estaría llorando diciendo la típica frase "Crecen tan rápido" Todas las chicas nos estarían aplaudiendo, mi dama de honor seria Ayano o Chinatsu, todas las chicas estarían orgullosas, Kaede lanzaría unos bellísimos pétalos, yo lanzaría el ramo, Kaede probablemente lo atraparía, la suerte de seguro le va a sonreír después de todo gracias a ella es que yo vine hoy la escuela, tenía pensado encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta olvidar a Sakurako, Kaede tenía razón solo tenía que tener más fe en Sakurako, al final todo salió bien, tal y como ella predijo...

(Flashback)

Entro a la casa después de dar varias vueltas por el barrio, había empezado a llover, pero no me importaba un demonio, me tomaba mi tiempo, sonara estúpido pero ahora mismo le tengo simpatía porque ella siente la misma tristeza que yo, llora igual como lo estoy haciendo yo, además con ella nadie sabe que estoy llorando, paro y miro al cielo, esta muy oscuro, es muy deprimente, al menos mis lagrimas no están solas, siento culpa, pero a la vez creo que necesitaba un descanso... Sabes la lluvia es como Sakurako, todos se alejan de ella o se cubren, aunque no lo parezca en gran parte de su vida mucha gente la ha abandonado, su hermana mayor varias veces se iba de la casa, Hanako era muy pequeña en ese momento probablemente no lo recuerda, Sakurako le preparaba una comida que tenia una carita feliz a pesar de que ella estuviera muy afectada por algo que nunca quiso mencionar diciendo que era algo de familia, ella era capaz de darle una sonrisa a su hermana menor, Hanako solo tendría uno años en ese momento, recuerdo que Sakurako la ayudaba a estudiar, aunque no lo parezca ella es muy inteligente, solo que nunca se esfuerza, aunque me pregunto ahora ¿Y sus padres? Solo los he visto en muy pocas ocasiones, siempre lejos de las hermanas, solo parecían estar ahí por mero deber... Aunque ahora que lo pienso yo soy una de esas personas, me aleje de ella, pero supongo que esto es mi culpa, es la culpa de mi corazón por fijarse en ella, es culpa de que siempre tuviera solo ojos para ella, ahora no se como vivir con ella lejos de mi, pero yo fui quien la aparto, me siento perdida... Pero ¿Como puedo estar perdida si nunca tuve adonde ir?... Comencé a correr sin razón alguna, corrí y corrí, pase por un hospital, vi a alguien, no lo pude detallar porque pareció desaparecer en la lluvia, seguí corriendo, hasta llegar a una especie de parque, ahí me derrumbe, comencé a gritar, llamando a Sakurako, con la esperanza de que en medio de la lluvia ella llegara, me cubriera con una sombrilla, me diera un beso y me llevara a casa, pero nadie aparecía todo ese dolor que me apuñalaba el pecho no me permitía hacer nada, comencé a revolcarme en el suelo, me llene de barro, pero eso no me detuvo, comencé a gritar mientras mi cabello se llenaba de arañazos... Luego de un rato me quede sin voz, camine el resto de camino hacia mi casa en silencia, no quería hablar, mi corazón parecía retorcerse en mi pecho, de culpa, yo no debí mandarla a hacer algo así, pero tampoco puedo estar con alguien así, amándonos a escondidas, sin la posibilidad de explotarlo, era un golpe muy fuerte, pero ¿En serio fue lo mejor? En mi opinión, no lo se, puede que en parte la ame demasiado y no la quiera dejar ir, pero esta el otro lado que me dice que nuestra relación se estaba empezando a estancar, la verdad no lo se...

(Bienvenida a casa... ¿one-chan?) Me deje caer de rodillas, me dolía el pecho, me pesaban las piernas, me sentía asqueada, entre en la casa empapada y llena de barro, con rasguños que no eran muy profundos pero que si me daba un matiz rojo a mi rostro, parte de mi ropa estaba rota, a penas entre Kaede corrió hacia a mi, me pregunto que me pasaba pero no quería hablar con nadie, no quería hacerlo porque algo que se almacenaba en mi estomago estaba por salir a presión, me levante y corrí al baño, no me quite nada de la ropa que llevaba, ensuciando toda la casa, llegue a el baño, comencé a vomitar, me sentía tan asqueada que mi estomago se revolvió y lo dejo salir todo, vomite bastante, cuando termine me deje caer de lado en el baño, Kaede me comenzo a mover pero estaba demasiado aturdida para responderle, ella me quito la camisa y el pantalón, me arrastro a la ducha, prendió el agua caliente, llorando, ella me decia que dijera algo, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta, me sentía sin ánimos, sin ganas de nada, ella me quito el sostén y comenzo a mojarme con agua caliente, mi cuerpo que estaba completamente frio, casi como si yo estuviera muerta, comenzo a subir de temperatura, calentando mi alma, dándome solo un poco de ánimos, no los suficientes para querer hacer algo, Kaede tambien se quito su ropa, me comenzo a lavar el cabello, luego me quito las pantis, me lavo todo mi cuerpo que estaba completamente embarrado, cuando termino de hacerlo, comenzo a llenar la tina, yo me mire al espejo que tenemos en la ducha, veía mi rostro, tenia bastantes cortadas, mis brazos, piernas y estómagos tambien estaban cortadas, mire mi ropa que estaba en el baño, estaba hecha un desastre, aparte de estar destrozada y sucia, note que en gran parte de ella, había sangre, revise mi cuerpo, hasta que Kaede grito...

(¡One-chan, tu pecho!) Mire mis senos y debajo de estos había un gran corte, el derecho estaba cortado, Kaede corrió hacia mi y lo reviso.

(One-chan, ¿Que pasa, por que, pensé que irías donde Sakurako?) Busque el botiquín, limpie la herida, no era muy profunda pero era bastante larga, me preocupaba que se infecte, es una zona de mi cuerpo que aunque me avergüenza bastante suda demasiado, no necesite vendarla, pero si le puse una venda en la parte donde parecía hundirse un poco.

(Yo si fui) Kaede se me quedo mirando de repente comenzo a llorar diciendo que le había fallado a Sakurako one-chan, me confundí pero como mi deber, la abrace, suavemente la metí en la tina y comencé a lavarle la cara.

(¿Que pasa Kaede?) Ella se limpio las lagrimas y se calmo, me abrazo, e intento salir conmigo de la tina buscando un teléfono, obviamente la agarre, la mantuve en su lugar.

(Sakurako one-chan me dijo que si un día algo te pasaba luego de ir a tu casa, te atrapara y la llamara) Me sonroje al pensar que ella se preocupara tanto por mi, le empiezo a acariciar la cabeza a Kaede, ella se empieza a tranquilizar, le lave un poco la cara con algo de agua.

(¿Por que te lo pidió?) Ella sonrió, se puso al lado mío, sonrojo y empezó a reírse.

(Dijo que cuando se casara contigo me dejaría ayudarte a ponerte el vestido y me dejaría escoger el suyo) Ella sonrió, sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

(¿No entiendo?) Ella p de la tina y puso la típica pose orgullosa de Sakurako, tomo la silla que estaba en la ducha y le puso una botella de champú sobre ella, era un champú para niños que tenia a una niña parecida a Kaede en la portada.

(Yo soy la novia de Himawari, pero es un secreto, quiero que me hagas un favor Kaede, mantén un ojo en tu hermana, si esta triste dime y le hare sonreír, si esta enferma, la curare, si se siente mal por sus pechos, salte un rato de la casa, le daré un amuleto de la suerte y ella se sentirá mejor) Ella se acerco y señalo uno de mis pechos que tenia una pequeña marca de mordida de hace un buen tiempo.

(Serás como mi pequeña espía, pero si un día ella llega llorando, atrápala y llámame, pero no creas que no hay una recompensa, si te portas bien, el día que me case con ella, tu le ayudaras a ponerse su vestido, además te dejare que escojas mi traje) Ella dejo su papel de actuar de como Sakurako y sonrió de oreja a oreja parecía estar ilusionada por poder hacer eso.

(Pero si un día llega llorando por mi culpa, tenme paciencia, pronto hare que sea la mujer mas feliz del mundo) Ella volvió a meterse en la tina y me abrazo con fuerza.

(¿Ella te dijo que éramos pareja?) Ella asintió con la cabeza, parecía muy feliz por todo esto.

(Si me dijo que era un secreto que nadie debía saber, además no sabes lo que significa) Ella me sacudió un poco pero no le entendí nada, trate de pensar un poco, a ver, Sakurako le dijo a Kaede el tipo de relación que teníamos, además de pedirle que me vigilara, para que por cada cambio mío, Sakurako vinieron para ver como estaba, pero lo de hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo... Pero Kaede menciono algo de casarme con Sakurako, eso quiero decir que...

(Tenle fe, ella de seguro se te va a proponer, ella haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz) Ella sonríe nuevamente, yo me quedo pasmada ante esa idea.

(Vamos Kaede, Sakurako no es así) Ella me mira a los ojos unos segundos antes de tomarme de mis mejillas.

(Dudas de su amor) Me sonrojo ante lo que ella dice.

(Yo solo... Porque te digo esto eres menor que yo) Kaede se ríe, alegremente salta fuera de la tina, me toma la mano y besándola dice.

(Solo ten fe en mi, ella siempre buscara tu felicidad, cueste lo que cueste) Kaede busca una toalla y se empieza a secar, yo tomo otra y me seco tambien, miro la lluvia en la ventana y deseo algo.

(Ojala tengas razón Kaede) Pongo mi mano en el vidrio, el frio al otro lado me da miedo por lo que me dirijo a mi cama y me decido a dormir, entro en mi habitación, abro la puerta, me cambio la pijama, limpio todo el desastre que deje en la casa, boto a la basura la ropa que tenia puesta, no servía para nada lavarla ya estaba muy rota, miro mis zapatos que estaban completamente mojados y embarrados, son unos que compre con Sakurako, ella los eligió especialmente para mi, por lo que los dejo en la zona de lavado, los limpio como puedo, los dejo secando. Preparo la comida, haciendo solo un poco de arroz con las sobras de la comida de ayer, me dirijo finalmente a mi habitación y me propongo a dormir

(¿One-chan? Alista tu maleta para mañana) Kaede me mira angustiada viendo que tenia mi maleta tirada en una esquina de la habitación.

(No pienso ir mañana, quiero tomarme un descanso, pasado mañana te prometo que voy) Ella me empieza a mover.

(Pero tu no puedes, ¿Acaso no quieres volver con Sakurako one-chan) Miro sus ojos llorosos, no puedo hacerle esto, tomo mi maleta y alisto todo junto con mi uniforme, Kaede se mete en mi cama, se acomoda entre mis sabanas.

(Te hare compañía) No puedo evitar sonreír, le acaricio la cabeza y me acuesto a su lado, le doy un beso en la frente y la abrazo.

(Gracias por hacerme compañía, Buenas noches Kaede) Ella sonríe y me abraza de vuelta.

(De nada, pero espero que mañana Sakurako este contigo jugando a luchar) Me confundo un poco.

(¿Luchas?) Ella me abraza mas fuerte dándome una cálida sensacion.

(Como lo hacen cada vez que se queda Sakurako a dormir, pero me preocupa que lo haga muy duro siempre gritas) Me quede con la mente en blanco al caer en cuenta de que nos vio teniendo sexo...


	4. Kyoko

Bueno, es relajante saber que todo por ahora está relativamente bien, quiero decir, recupere a Himawari, con un pequeño costo...

(Paraste una jornada de clase, casi le causas un ataque de estrés a tu profesora, y fuera de todo te besuqueaste con una chica frente a todo tu grado, ¿En que estabas pensando?) Levante mis hombros ante la pregunta de la directora, ella me conocía muy bien, no era la primera vez que vengo aquí, siempre es por mis notas, pero ahora fue porque me pase de la raya, hacer eso en clase, incluso en las instalaciones de la escuela esta rotundamente prohibido, y me lo pase por mis ovarios.

(Quería recuperar a mi chica, solo lo hice) La profesora desasintió con la cabeza, estaba enojada, lo sé, supongo que una suspensión o algo así vendrán en un futuro, no me sorprendería, me recosté en la silla, me siento... Me siento realizada, no sé si usare la palabra correcta, solo sé que lo hice bien, que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano, que todo esto va a resultar en un buen sexo de reconciliación.

(Sabes, no quiero lidiar con esto, un impulso es un impulso, vete a clases, pero que no se repita)

(No te puedo asegurar que no lo vuelva a hacer)

(Ya lidie con tu compañera Akari, no quiero pelear contigo, solo hazlo pero que no te descubran) Me sorprendí bastante, no por el hecho de que descubrieran a Akari y Chinatsu haciendo quien sabe que, de hecho una vez en clases nos tuvimos que hacer por parejas para realizar una actividad, yo me hice con Himawari, estábamos a punto de terminar, pero no entendíamos algo, la sensei no estaba en el salón por lo que optamos por preguntarle a Akari, Himawari estaba organizando unos papeles, me voltee para preguntarles pero a penas lo hice note que Chinatsu se estaba retorciendo en su mesa, vi como Akari con una sonrisa pervertida masturbaba a Chinatsu, yo me quede paralizada, Akari levanto la mirada, al verme me guiño un ojo, metió su mano más adentro de Chinatsu haciéndola morder su libro, yo me di la vuelta y le dije a Himawari que ellas tampoco lo entendían, en conclusión a Akari le vale muy poco eso de disimular su amor por Chinatsu, de resto ella es muy... Para ponerlo en palabras que entiendan, ella es el lobo que se oculta entre las ovejas (Pd: Set ir off: Wolf it Sheep's Clothing, es una canción que lo explica bien)

(Wow, supongo que toda esta bien en tanto no me vea) La sensei asintió con la cabeza, parecía estar muy cansada, además parecía haber llorado hacia un rato, no tenía muchos ánimos de entrar a clase por lo que opte por preguntar que le pasaba a la sensei.

(¿Pasa algo? Normalmente me llevaría un buen regaño, además de una suspensión quiero decir si Akari no me detiene me la devoro en clase, se cuándo algo a alguien le molesta algo, tengo ese don, venga he estado aquí más de una vez, ya hay más confianza, usted sabe las estupideces que hago, mis errores, las cosas que más me preocupan, así que dígame ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?) Ella mira al suelo un rato, solloza un poco antes de levantarse de la silla, dirigirse a la ventana y prender un cigarro, me sorprendo, sé que ella fuma eso es un hecho, pero no sabía que lo hacía en las instalaciones de la escuela, aunque ¿Quién la va a regañar? Ella es la directora, la líder así que ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

(Recuerdas a Yui) Es cierto, hace ya un buen tiempo en que nadie la ve, le pregunte una vez a Kyoko pero ella no me respondió, últimamente su animo a estado por los suelos, nadie sabe porque, ya no va a la sala club siempre se va directo a... Algún lado, nadie sabe dónde, Akari me ha dicho que todo el tiempo esta extraña, siempre se va, cuando la intentan invitar a ir a algún lado ella se niega argumentando que tiene algo importante que hacer, Akari se estaba preocupando, aunque no lo parezca ella siempre tiene vigilados a todos, aprovechando su falta de presencia ella se escabulle y vigila a todos, aunque últimamente solo se concentra en estar con Chinatsu, de hecho Chinatsu una vez intento seguir a Kyoko, Akari me conto que tuvo que distraer a Chinatsu con una hora feliz, una bonita manera de decir que estaban teniendo sexo salvaje.

(Ella tuvo un horrible accidente) Ella le da una calada al cigarro, yo solo la miro de reojo, ya supuse todo lo que ha pasado, algún grave accidente que la habrá dejado al borde la muerte, su mejor amiga y probable novia, vio todo, si ella no quiere hablar de eso quiere decir que la culpa la está consumiendo lentamente, todo su mundo se habrá derrumbado, por lo que se la mayor parte de su tiempo esta con Yui, que algo malo le pase debe ponerle los pelos de punta a Kyoko, además de que es bien sabido que pasa mucho tiempo con Yui, además de que es hija única, por lo que llego a la conclusión de que, o sus padres trabajan mucho y no le ponen atención a su hija, o tiene lo que me gusta llamar una "Una familia de mierda" La típica con un padre borracho y una madre deprimida, es el típico modelo de este tipo de familia.

(Casi muere, ahora mismo está en el hospital luchando por su vida, me preocupa que el accidente le deje secuelas, además de que Kyoko ha estado completamente deprimida, sus dibujos van más allá de lo deprimente) Ella saco la libreta de Kyoko, que pareció ser decomisada de seguro se distrajo en clases con esta cosa, al final sin Yui no pudo convencer a la profesora de que luego haría los ejercicios por lo que se lo quito para que al menos no se distrajera tanto aunque me atrevo a decir que su mente divago durante esa clase, todos sus dibujos giraban en torno a un bate, a una persona que tenía su rostro oscurecido y a Yui, pero no era la Yui que todos conocemos era una, que gritaba, que estaba completamente ensangrentada su rostro mostraba una horrible herida que parecía de una manera inimaginablemente dolorosa, su pecho estaba abierto y se podía ver a su corazón en medio de unas costillas completamente destrozadas, latiendo con toda la fuerza posible, que a pesar de estar rodeado por dos pulmones que estaban de un completo color negro, brillaba con fuerza, ella parecía estar diciéndole a ese hombre algo, no estaba escrito pero por su expresión diría que es algo como "No me voy a rendir" Los dibujos que eran en total 5, pareciendo ser el primero para dar un total de 6 una especie de portada... el primero mostraba a Yui besándola, ambas se veían felices, el segundo era de una puerta, que parecía estar ocultando algo aterrador, pues Yui estaba en frente de Kyoko protegiéndola de lo que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, la tercera mostraba como la persona con el rostro oscurecido, entraba a la casa con una botella de alcohol en la mano, la casa que por suposición es el departamento de Yui comenzaba a oscurecerse de una manera extraña, como si las paredes comenzaran a sangrar expulsando la sangre de Yui pues de sus pies provenía ese extraño liquido quien de hecho estaba en frente de Kyoko, Yui estaba con su brazo en alto, indicando que estaba ahí protegiéndola, el cuarto mostraba a Yui en el suelo, siendo golpeada con el bate, su pecho estaba abierto como de la portada, su rostro mostraba miedo, mientras que su corazón parecía oscurecerse, finalmente el quinto mostraba a Kyoko abrazando a Yui en lo que parecía un hospital, Yui estaba conectada a miles de máquinas de color negro, su pecho seguía abierto, su corazón seguí brillando, mientras que el de Kyoko que parecía revelarse se estaba oscureciendo... Akari tiene que ver esto, ahora mismo, pero como si Akari tuviera un sexto sentido, ella apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, del pescuezo sostenía a Kyoko, su rostro estaba completamente deprimido.

(¿Cómo saliste de clases Akari y atrapaste a Kyoko?) Kyoko trato de escapar y lo logro, pateo con fuerza a Akari, trate de atraparla pero ella salto sobre el escritorio de la directora, la trato de atrapar, pero ella logro escapar nuevamente se acercó a la puerta pero una extraña mano apareció de la nada, y empujo a Kyoko adentro.

(Déjame salir, esto no les incumbe, solo déjenme en paz) Ella trata de abrir la puerta pero está cerrada, forcejea y la abre, la mano la detiene, Kyoko cierra la puerta en medio del forcejeo cerrándola alrededor de la mano misteriosa, al final la mano la empujo y volvió a cerrar la puerta, rápidamente Akari saco de la nada, una cinta adhesiva, tomamos una silla y amarramos a Kyoko.

(Tenemos que hablar Kyoko, ¿Qué pasa? Nunca actúas así, no eres la Kyoko a quien todos queremos, eres como la hermanita menor de toda la escuela y actúas como si la vida no tuviera valor) Kyoko miro al suelo pero no dijo nada, las palabras de la directora no son las correctas, todos los presentes ósea Akari y yo nos damos cuenta, por lo que le toco el hombro a la directora, soy experta en tratar con temas que tienen que ver con violencia discriminada, Akari es experta en convencer a la gente de cualquier cosa, si cara de ángel la beneficia en eso, si trabajamos en equipo lograremos convencer a Kyoko de que hable.

(Veo que Yui sufrió de algo grave y todo es básicamente tu culpa) Ella asintió con la cabeza, mire hacia arriba, trate de pensar un poco acerca de que decir a continuación.

(Tiene que ver con un bate y alguien malo que les hizo mucho daño justo cuando lo estaban pasando bien) Kyoko volvió a asentir con la cabeza, yo suspire dándole a Akari su señal.

(Déjame adivinar, Yui te defendió como cuando éramos pequeñas, estabas completamente indefensa, pero si hubieras hecho algo a lo mejor Yui estaría mejor) Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza, me recuerda a mi misma, me dan ganas de darle el mismo consejo que me dio esa chica misteriosa hace ya mucho tiempo, gracias a ella me lo confesé a Himawari.

(Déjame decir algo, un consejo para ti no es nada, nunca he pasado por algo así por lo que esto no tendrá ningún valor para ti, de hecho si yo pasara por algo así probablemente ni te aconsejaría, sabría lo fastidioso que es, por lo que diré solo una cosa, sentirse culpable, es de seres humanos pero pedir perdón, es algo inhumano, ¿Porque? Simple eso no sirve para nada, no elimina tu error solo hace que la otra persona lo olvide, pero sigue latente ahí, así que, solo hablen, el perdón no te servirá, pero al menos sabrás si pueden mantenerlo de lado y ser lo suficientemente maduras, o no) Kyoko levanta la mirada, yo le sonrió, Akari tambien.

(Habla con ella, nada malo puede pasar, Yui nunca te haría daño todos lo sabemos) Kyoko nos sigue mirando como si esperara algo mas, pienso bien el siguiente movimiento y llego a una conclusión bastante buena.

(¿Es realmente tu culpa?) Los ojos de Kyoko se ensanchan, ella mira al suelo y luego levanta la mirada abre la boca pero las palabras no salen de su boca, como si no supiera la respuesta, se queda mirando a la nada, se que esta insegura, comienza a llorar, Akari saca un pañuelo y le limpia las lagrimas.

(Bueno... Yo no lo se) Sonrió y miro a Akari, ella sabe que es lo siguiente, porque a veces la gente se culpa de algo que no hicieron para quitarle el peso de conciencia a alguien aunque no sea apropósito, siempre pasa con las personas a quienes le metieron esa forma de pensar en la cabeza.

(O todo esta en tu cabeza) Akari le susurra eso a Kyoko, sonríe y la suelta quien tambaleante sale de la habitación, miro a la directora quien no dice nada, solo le da otra calada al cigarro.

(¿Que quieren a cambio?) Akari y yo nos miramos a las ojos, me acerco a la directora y...


	5. Sexo de reconciliacion

Me pregunto si habrán suspendido a Sakurako, después de todo se pasó con lo que hizo, proponerse estaría relativamente bien, pero besarme de esa manera, a lo mejor nos dejamos llevar por el momento, volteo a mirar a Chinatsu, ella mira el puesto vacío de Akari pues ella en medio de la clase se paró, el profesora le pregunto si algo malo pasaba, ella no le dijo nada levanto sus manos, lentamente levanto el dedo medio de ambas manos, todas nos quedamos calladas, Akari se dirigió al puesto de Chinatsu, se besuqueo con ella de la manera más sucia posible, se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y abrió la puerta...

(Flashback mini)

(¿¡ESTAS LOCA, ESTAMOS EN MITAD DE LA LECCION A DONDE VAS?!) La profesora grito eso furiosa, acercándose a Akari mientras la agarraba violentamente del brazo.

(No tengo problema con ser normal pero estar loca me parece más divertido, simplemente mi percepción de realidad es diferente a la tuya) Akari movió su brazo pero la profesora no la soltó.

(Sabes la locura es como la gravedad, un solo empujón basta, así que no me provoques) La profesora no la soltó, por lo que Akari de manera habilidosa, la agarró del cuello, la lanzo lejos quien choco contra el puesto de Akari con mucha fuerza, en ese momento todos nos quedamos callados.

(Es más divertido cuando corren) Akari salió del salón como si nada y se dirigió hacia el salón donde estudiaba Kyoko, escuchamos unos gritos seguido de un golpe, entonces una mano cerró la puerta del salón, esta tenía un poco de barro...

(Fin del mini Flashback)

(No puedo creer que hiciera eso) Chinatsu se sentó en el puesto de Sakurako, ya era el descanso, todas las chicas habían salido a revisar que había pasado en el otro salón, solo sabía que Akari se puso violenta, de hecho uno de los profesores fue llevado a la enfermería después de que con su cuerpo el partiera un puesto a la mitad, todas ya suponíamos que Akari lo lanzo contra este, las chicas del otro salón parecían estar bastante traumadas acordando nunca molestar a Akari cuando está haciendo sus cosas, secuestro a Kyoko y se la llevo a algún lado, nadie sabe dónde, aunque su maleta ya no estaba parecía que se había ido temprano al extraño lugar que ella aparentemente frecuentaba.

(Akari se comporta así cuando quiere respuestas, nada del otro mundo) Chinatsu se estiro sobre su puesto, parecía que Akari no era como todos pensábamos que era, pero siempre dicen que nosotros usamos una máscara ante la sociedad para encajar, pero cuando nos sacan de nuestras casillas actuamos como realmente somos, no quiero ni imaginarme como es Akari cuando se enoja.

(No sabía que Akari se comportara así, pensaba que era una muy buena persona) Chinatsu suspiro, ella miro hacia arriba, luego sonrió suavemente jugando con sus manos.

(Ella solo es alguien real, no le gusta ocultarse para parecerse a la sociedad, ella dice que la vida es como el tetris) No capte la idea que dio Chinatsu, tenía que ir al techo para hablar con Sakurako de todo esto pero lo curiosidad por las palabras de Akari me obligaron a quedarme.

(¿Tetris?) Ella trago saliva.

(Básicamente si encajas en la sociedad desapareces, eres tan común como los demás, nada te hace sobresalir, nada te hace diferente, solo eres como los demás, nada te diferencia, solo eres eso nada más, a ella le gusta mandar al diablo eso, ser como ella quiere sin ser, no le importa nada más, es una total sociópata, excepto conmigo, siempre es atenta, sabe que decir para hacerme feliz, me quiere con todo su ser) Chinatsu sonrió, yo no pude evitar sentirme feliz también, no solo por ella, sentía una calidez en mi pecho, mire el anillo, era el signo máximo, este anillo demuestra lo mucho que me ama.

(¿A dónde vas?)

(Al techo me voy a reunir con Sakurako)

(Mmm, deberías cuidarte ella tiene algo en mente) De la nada Akari entro al salón, todas las chicas temblaron y se alejaron de ella rápidamente temblando de miedo, con una sonrisa, Akari se acercó a ellas.

(Boo) Todas corrieron saliendo del salón, Akari se rio entre dientes, se acercó a Chinatsu y comenzó a tocar una de las bolas que formaba el cabello de Chinatsu, beso suavemente su cabello antes de pasar y besar a Chinatsu.

(Oye cariño, que te parece si nos largamos, ya me aburre este lugar) Akari beso nuevamente a Chinatsu que estando bajo su control la siguió, no quería saber que más habían hacer esas dos, solo me concentre en llegar al techo.

(Hola hay alguien...) Abrí la puerta del techo, sabía que nadie había de estar allí, después de todo el día anterior llovió bastante, nadie querría subir a este lugar cuando todo esta mojado, aunque note que había una pequeña toalla en suelo, junto con una canasta, me acerque a la canasta hoy sabía que era un día perfecto para un picnic, el sol brillaba en lo alto, la humedad en el aire era muy agradable, te hacía sentir muy cómodo.

(Hola, querida) Me volteo y veo a Sakurako con una hermosa sonrisa, me sonrojo, ella se acerca a mí a paso decidido, comenzó a besar mi mano, antes de detenerse a admirar el anillo.

(¿Y cómo quieres que sea la boda?) Me sonroje furiosamente, con una sonrisa, me llevo al picnic ambas nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, bastante cerca para lo que Sakurako le gustaba estar en público, aunque creo que esta así porque ahora ella es una nueva Sakurako, lista para darme montones de amor, besos y caricias, sin importarle si alguien la ve o no, saco un sándwich, me lo dio, me di cuenta que era de mi sabor favorito, me sonroje lo tome y le di un mordisco, pero entonces Sakurako saco otra caja de color negro pero de mayor tamaño, ella sonrió y me acerco la caja.

(Adivina, ¿Qué crees que es?) Me sonroje, pero decidí jugar el juego de Sakurako, le otra mordida al sándwich, mire la caja, supuse que era una joya, tenía el nombre de una joyería de una familia de Japón bastante respetada "Joyería Kawamura, dale a quien quieres lo mejor" Estas joyas eran conocidas por sus altos precios, pero con una increíble calidad haciendo que cada yen que gastes en eso valga la pena, que te regalaran un collar como estos significaba que esa persona te consideraba alguien muy especial.

(Un collar) Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, acerco su mano a mi cuello, luego me beso, no pude evitar exaltarme, con lentitud ella comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello, coloco su mano cerca de mis pechos pero no pude evitar chillar de dolor, la herida que me había hecho me seguía doliendo bastante, ella me miro a los ojos, luego de eso volvió a tocar ese lugar, chille nuevamente, ella rápidamente me desabotono el uniforme y me vio la herida.

(¿QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO?, LO VOY A PARTIR A LA MITAD, NADIE TOCA ASI A MI QUERIDA HIMAWARI) Ella se levantó y puso una pose amenazadora, no pude evitar reír ante su comentario, aun con mi pecho descubierto la tome del brazo, le senté, suavemente puse su cabeza en medio de mis pechos, ella me miro a los ojos, sin contenerse sacudió su cabeza en medio de estos causándome algo de dolor por la herida.

(Nadie, ayer cuando peleamos, yo tome otra camino, empezó a asustarme pensando que obligarte a decirle a los demás de nuestra relación fue un error, comenzó a correr hasta que llegue a un parque, me tire al suelo y me revolqué en barro, me corte, eso es todo, no paso mayores tranquila) Ella me miro a los ojos, me abrazo con mucha fuerza, vi que tomo la caja, la abrió y saco un hermoso collar que tenía un grabado "Saku-chan y Hima-chan por siempre enamoradas" Separo el abrazo, me tomo mi mano, beso en anillo, luego de eso puso el collar alrededor de mi cuello, me sonroje mas no poder, pero mis emociones me ganaron, comencé a llorar de la felicidad, Sakurako sonrió y me volvió a abrazar, con una gran suavidad me empujo contra suelo, solté mi sándwich, lo deje en la canasta, ella comenzó a besarme suavemente, me beso el cuello nuevamente, toco mis pechos con mucho cuidado de no hacerme daño, los comenzó a masajear, me excite bastante, ella con su pulgar comenzó a jugar con mi pezón mientras me mordía el cuello, luego de eso comenzó a bajar sus besos, llego a mi clavícula donde chupo con fuerza, arquee mi espalda, ella sonrió, tomo mi pezón en su boca, lo mordió antes de lamerlo, gemí con fuerza, ella lo comenzó a lamer, lo movió en círculos, lo mordió y jalo hacia arriba, mi pecho reboto, sé que a ella le encanta mis pechos, le encanta meterse en medio de ellos, los usa de almohada, le gusta apapacharse conmigo poniendo su cabeza sobre mis pechos, dice que son como malvaviscos, toco su cabeza y la acaricio un poco ella me sonríe, se acerca y me besa, suavemente abro mi boca, ella mete su lengua y comienza a explorarme, lame mis encías, toma su lengua y la une con la mía, la comienza a chupar, yo gimo, quiero más, quiero llegar más lejos, la empujo suavemente acabando con el beso, un pequeño hilo de saliva aun une muestras bocas, viéndose con los rayos de luz muy erótico.

(Solo un poco mas) Me deje caer de lado, ella ya sabía qué hacer, no es la primera vez que estamos en esta posición, todo depende de que quiera hacer Sakurako, en tanto me de placer por mi está bien, ella se quita sus pantis, se acerca a mí, levanta mi pierna suavemente une mi omanko con la suya, ella comienza un movimiento rítmico con sus caderas, el placer me empieza a invadir, ella se aferra de mi pierna, se mueve de manera circular provocando que nuestros clítoris se rocen con fuerza, ella comienza a jadear fuertemente, yo me tapo la boca, no quiero gemir muy duro, a lo mejor alguien nos escucha y deciden salir a mirar que era lo que hacia ese ruido, la verdad que Sakurako me bese en público me gusta mucho, pero que nos vean haciéndolo no es de mi agrado, es un momento intimo entre ella y yo, pero hacerlo con este riesgo tengo que ser honesta me excita bastante.

(Hima muévete tú también) Sakurako me llamo por mi sobrenombre, jadeaba bastante pero logro articular esas palabras, yo trague saliva, me levante un poco con mis codos, comenzó a mover mis caderas buscando más roce mutuo, ella toma mi pierna con fuerza, comienza a morderme, no puedo evitar gemir con fuerza ante su mordida, ella sigue mordiéndome mientras aumenta la velocidad de sus caderas, yo arqueo mi espalda sintiéndome cada vez más cerca, ella me cambia de posición, me pone sobre mi espalda y me abre de piernas, gimoteo con fuerza, ella se pone encima mío, comienza a rozar mi omanko con la suya nuevamente dando más contacto por lo abiertas que están mis piernas.

(Sakurako ahhhhmmm estoy a punto de ahgghhhh) Ella me abraza fuertemente poniendo su cabeza en medio de mis pechos, como si fuera un perro ella comienza a embestirme con ferocidad, el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, podía sentir los espasmos de Sakurako desde hacía un buen rato, ella levanta su mirada y me besa en ese momento los descargo todo, ella también lo hace, mis líquidos empapan completamente su omanko, ella se queda quieta con la espalda arqueada un rato, cuando acabo ella se dejó caer a mi lado, yo sonrió, acaricio su cabeza suavemente.

(¿Terminamos nuestro picnic?) Asentí con la cabeza ella se levantó, se puso sus pantis, yo me puse las mías, nos organizamos la ropa, luego ella saco mi sándwich a medio comer y uno para ella, comenzamos a comer, me siento feliz, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensaba que había a suceder, pensé que ella y yo terminaríamos para siempre, pero míranos ahora estamos comprometidas...


	6. Afrosdisiaco

Me levante del suelo, me sentía algo adormilada, mire a mi lado, vi a mi novia y ahora mi comprometida, Himawari, ella estaba profundamente dormida, luego del picnic, me volví a excitar y comenzamos una nueva ronda, seguida por otra y otra terminando en las dos completamente cansadas, supongo que nos acabamos quedando dormidas. Me deje caer a su lado, toque su cabello, era muy suave, me gustaba bastante, le toque la mejilla, sonriendo, me puse encima de ella, puse mi cabeza en medio de mis pechos, sacudí en un poco mi cabeza, entonces sentí una mano en mi cabeza, mire arriba, vi a Himawari con una sonrisa.

(¿Dormiste bien, Sakurako?) Sonríe y me levante, bese a mi comprometida, los besos ahora eran más dulces, supongo que son más especiales ahora que estamos comprometidas.

(Sabes que amo dormir entre estos gigantes malvaviscos, sabes que adoro como se sienten en mi cara) Metí mi rostro de lleno en sus pechos, riéndose, ella puso su mano en mi cabeza, amo estos grandes y suaves pechos que son todos míos, son gigantes, me atrevo a decir que son los más grandes de toda la escuela, sus pezones de color rosa suave me enamoran, además meterse en medio de ellos es increíble, puede que suene raro, pero cuando meto mi cabeza en medio siento estar en otro mundo, otro lugar que no conozco, me gusta mucho, además de que puedo sentir el aroma del champú de baño que usa.

(Oye, Himawari, que te parece, si tú y yo vamos la próxima semana a un hermoso restaurante, tu familia y mi familia, quiero gritar a todo pulmón que tengo a la más sexy, hermosa e inteligente chica de toda la escuela como mi prometida) Ella sonríe, yo me acerco a ella y le robo otro beso, alargo el beso metiendo mi lengua en su boca, ella me sigue la corriente besándome de la misma manera, estamos así un rato hasta que nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva que aún nos unía, sentí que ese tipo de beso era bueno para la situación.

(Claro que me encantaría ir contigo, no puedo esperar para oírte decir que estamos comprometidas, quiero escucharte como le pides a mi padre mi mano en matrimonio, además sé que Kaede elegirá nuestros trajes, espero verte con el más elegante esmoquin, sé que no usaras vestido, a ti no te van esas cosas) Me sonroje, no estaba segura de como pedirle eso a su padre, nunca pensé en eso, pedirle que me dé a su hija como mi esposa, sé que los padres de Himawari no odian a los homosexuales, de hecho apoyan a las relaciones de personas de un mismo sexo, pero no les gusta que se casen, después de todo según ellos profana al matrimonio, me preocupa que no nos den su bendición y lo del esmoquin es cierto, quiero quitarle el velo a Himawari, además si me pongo una corbata de seguro nos divertiremos mucho en la luna de miel.

(A mí también me preocupa que no les guste la idea de que nos vayamos a casar) Me deje caer sobre ella nuevamente, mi amor por ella es todo, no me importa mucho lo que sus padres quieran, iría a por todo, pero sé que es importante para ella que sus padres la bendigan en nuestra relación, sé que ella quiere saber que sus padres están totalmente de acuerdo con esto, que de hecho estén tan felices que me nos den su más sincera bendición, que quieran que Himawari sea feliz conmigo.

(¿Te importa si tus padres no nos bendicen?) Ella miro al suelo, antes de empezar a sollozar.

(No quiero que mis padres me odien por ser homosexual y no apoyen mi matrimonio, quiero saber que están totalmente bien con esto, además si no me dan su bendición probablemente no asistan a la boda) Por supuesto que le importa, sus padres están muy orgullosos de Himawari, su forma de ser y su cuerpo, de hecho ellos querían arreglarle un matrimonio pero de inmediato, ella se negó rotundamente, yo también me negué a que hicieran eso, de hecho les dije que Himawari tenía derecho a decidir con quien casarse, además yo ya la he hecho mía varias veces, las cosas que hemos hecho no le permitirían casarse con nadie a excepción de mí, ella ya no es para nada pura, solo yo puedo tomar responsabilidad.

(Amor no llores, mira las cosas serán difíciles, tus padres a lo mejor no les guste la idea, pero enserio, no pienso detenerme para nada, no me importa si no les gusta la idea, me casare contigo sin importar que, además al fin al cabo tendrán que aceptar que te gusta una chica, que quieres casarte con ella y pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado, ellos te quieren muchísimo Himawari, al final verán que mi amor por ti es más fuerte que nada, lo aceptaran y entenderán que no me pienso detener contigo) Tome su mano con el anillo, la bese, ella me abrazo con fuerza, me levante, la tome de la mano y la ayude a levantarse también.

(Sé que iras por todo Saku-chan, mis padres saben que eres una gran chica, de seguro verán que puedes cuidarme y darme todo el amor que necesito) Me sonroje, me acaba de llamar por el sobrenombre que nos dimos durante nuestra infancia, era un recuerdo muy cariñoso.

(Oye, Hima-chan, que tal si voy a tu casa, tu y yo pasamos todo nuestro tiempo en la cama, juntas, dándonos amor, quiero sentir tu calor, además de estas bellezas) Ella recogía las cosas mientras yo me ponía mis patines y le ponía las suyas, de un momento a otro una idea entro en mi cabeza, acerque mi boca a la nalga izquierda, mordí con fuerza, ella dejo escapar un gemido, luego volví a hacerlo, ella algo enojada me metió una pequeña patada para que la dejara en paz.

(No crees que fue suficiente sexo por hoy) Me acerque y la bese, tome su mano y la acerque a mi pecho.

(Me refiero a que pasemos el tiempo disfrutando de nuestra compañía quiero decir ya me lo has pedido y creo que estar las dos sin nada mas puede beneficiar nuestra relación, aparte ya sabes lo mucho que amo tu hermoso y jugoso cuerpo) Le ayude a levantar todo lo que quedaba, nos fuimos a los salones, mientras pasaba me encontré con Akari, quien estaba hablando por teléfono.

(Te lo digo, eso las pone locas, como si estuvieran en celo, Chinatsu siempre me busca para que le dé su atención especial, además si usas tu nivel de confianza mutua no hay nada que te detenga de que te embista, pero creo que tu serias la dominante, aunque podrías usar unos dulces especiales, para bueno ya tu sabes) Miro a Himawari quien también esta mirándome confundida, sea a quien sea, nunca por nada del mundo debe seguir los consejos de Akari, es bien sabido que solo funcionan con Chinatsu por alguna razón, la rara personalidad de Akari parece añadir un toque raro para Chinatsu que se pone como loca.

(Oye amor, no crees que sea hora de irnos) Akari colgó apenas escucho la voz de Chinatsu llamándola, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, aunque Chinatsu este locamente enamorada de Akari, ella misma, esta tan enamorada de Chinatsu que está perdida si no está con ella, siempre están juntas aunque, sé que por lo que averigüe, que hay alguien que se está interponiendo en su relación.

(Si bebe, hablaremos en tu casa, tu hermana se quedara con la mía, pero te prometo, con dos testigos, que pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, cada segundo de mi existencia te lo voy a dedicar) Ella se acercó a Chinatsu y la beso, yo tome la mano de Himawari, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la casa, pero fuimos interrumpidas por Akari antes de salir del salón.

(Oh, casi lo olvido, te compre un dulce Himawari) Ella se acercó a Akari, a pesar de que tenía algo de miedo, su amabilidad la obligo a tomar ese dulce, no tenía una buena corazonada, pero creo que ese dulce tiene algo que me va a beneficiar a mí, pero que luego va a ser un infierno, una especie de dulce maldito, aunque también creo que esto puede llevar a alguien a enfermarse, para ser esos dulces que solo te puedes comer una vez al día o si no vomitas.

(Gracias, Akari) Akari se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa, tomo una caja de dulces y me los dio.

(Disfruta de esto, pero no les des más de 2, se le puede subir a la cabeza) Ella tomo a Chinatsu de la mano y se salió del salón.

(Tadaima) Kaede salió corriendo de su habitación, miro el anillo de Himawari, se abalanzo sobre mí y luego tomo a Himawari, nos acercó, nos abrazó con mucha fuerza.

(Te lo dije one-chan, ella había hacerte la mujer más feliz de todas) Sonreí, pase mi mano y agarre a Himawari por su cadera, bese su mejilla, ella se sonrojo bastante, mientras la tomaba de la cadera agarre su mano con el anillo.

(¿Quién llevara el apellido de quién?) Acerque a Himawari, la bese suavemente mientras su hermanita sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver esa escena.

(Esta familia me ha dado aposento en esta casa desde que tengo memoria, sería un honor para mí poder llevar el apellido Furutani, además, es una apellido hermoso, para una mujer hermosa y sus hijos que serán igual que lindos que ella) Llorando ella se abalanzo sobre mí, acerque mis labios, la bese suavemente, ella comenzó a mover su mano hacia otro lugar, yo sonreí, la tome de la mano y busque entre mi bolsillo algo.

(Toma esta caja Pockys, vete al parque y déjame disfrutar de mi noche) Ella tomo la caja de Pockys que era su favorita.

(Irán a jugar a las luchas) Sonreí mientras agarraba a Himawari por el trasero que parecía estar extrañamente excitada.

(¿Qué te pasa? Parece que alguien quiere que le dé algo de amor rudo) Ella me estaba besando a apasionadamente metió su lengua en mi boca moviéndola como toda una salvaje, la tome de la espalda, la deje sobre la cama, ella se estaba moviendo de manera extraña, ella se levantó la falda, vi que estaba completamente húmeda.

(Oh maldición, sabes que si te pones así para que te de amor me tienes que recompensar) Ella asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió al closet y busco nuestro set secreto, este estaba en una caja de color negro con un bordado rojo, en esa caja se encuentran nuestros accesorios, disfraces en su mayoría, no tenemos ningún juguete, a mí en lo personal no me gustan, ni a Himawari por lo que optamos usar solo nuestros cuerpos. Para mi hay muchos disfraces que hacen ver como un persona tierna y dominante, mientras que los de Himawari son para mostrarme sus atributos.

(¿El de enfermera?) Sonreí, ella se lo coloco, su respiración era muy pesada, entonces de su uniforme cayo la envoltura del dulce, lo tome para botarlo a la basura, cuando note que decía "Dulce afrodisiaco" Mire a Himawari, ella se había empezado a tocar a si misma sin olvidar a sus pechos.

(Himawari creo que...) Ella se abalanzo sobre mí, se abrió el escote, yo intente que se me quitara de encima, no quería tener sexo con una Himawari que comió algo que la excito, ella tomo mi mano, la puso entre sus piernas y comenzó a embestirme, gemía de una manera encantadora que me estaba haciendo perder la cordura, ella saco mi mano de su ligar sagrado, luego ella abrió su boca, comenzó a lamer mis dedos, se los metió en la boca, los movió de una manera muy extraña, sin poder aguantarme más, abrí sus piernas y metí mi cabeza en su omanko, sé que me va a matar por aprovecharme de esto, pero no pienso arrepentirme.


	7. Gabracion de noche salvaje

Estoy en mi cama, no me quiero mover me duele todo mi cuerpo, escucho unos pájaros por la ventana, ya era de mañana, la cortina estaba abierta, lo sabia por la luz que luchaba por hacerme abrir los parpados, me voltee para que no me molestara mas, sentí un bulto, lo moví y este soltó un gemido, pensé que era mi imaginación, lo trate otra vez, volvió a gemir, forzada abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con mi durmiente comprometida, sonreí levante mi brazo y le acaricie el rostro, ella abrió sus ojos, se acerco a mi pero se detuvo.

(¿Sakurako?) Ella sonrió y levanto su mano, estaba amarrada con la camisa de enfermera, me sonroje.

(¿Espera, lo hicimos?) Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, note que su otra mano tambien estaba atada, de repente vi su teléfono, estaba a un lado de la cama.

(¿Me grabaste?) Ella no me dijo nada solo miro hacia otro lado, tome el teléfono, estaba en galería, habían varias imágenes de nosotras haciéndolo, pero había unos videos que si me interesaban bastante.

(Grábame) Yo estaba en la cintura de Sakurako.

(¿Me das el consentimiento de grabarte haciéndome sexo oral?)

(Luego te grabare a ti embistiéndome) Abrí mi boca y comenzó a lamerla, chupe su clítoris, lamí sus labios exteriores, metí mi lengua en ella, todo eso estaba en video, ella me tenia tomada de la cabeza mientras se lo hacia, yo solo miraba a la cámara mientras me comía su omanko.

(En mi cara por favor) Cerré mi boca, en ese momento Sakurako gimió y sus líquidos salieron expulsados en mi cara, en ese momento Sakurako volteo la cámara a su rostro, estaba llena de satisfacción.

(Eres una glotona Himawari) En ese momento ella acabo con el video.

(ME GRABASTE, TE VOY A MATAR) Me acerque a ella con intenciones de patearle el trasero, pero solo sonrió como una idiota.

(Tu me lo pediste) Eso era cierto, me decidí ver el otro video.

(¿Así esta bien?) Sakurako me tenia levantada de una pierna, yo sonreí, le indique que si, comenzo a moverse contra mi, yo gemía bastante, le decia cosas muy sucias a Sakurako, mientras que ella se movía contra mi diciendo que estaba completamente encantada, me corrí y ella tambien.

(Soy tu esclava Sakurako, dámelo todo)

(Oh maldición) Ella abrió su boca y se devoro mi omanko, mientras que yo gemía y acababa el video.

(El mejor esta en tu teléfono, dijiste que la mejor parte de cuando tenemos sexo es cuando estas arriba mío) Tome mi teléfono y reproduje el video.

(Mmmm, así, muévete tu tambien) Mi trasero estaba a la vista, estábamos en una extraña posición, mi omanko se rozaba contra la suya mientras ella tenia las piernas abiertas, con una yo comencé a moverme para rozarme contra ella, entonces ella me nalgueo, yo gemí pidiendo mas, siguiendo mis ordenes ella lo hizo mientras yo me movía, al final yo tome la cámara, la puse en frontal, Sakurako me agarro del trasero y me comenzo a embestir, ella miro a la cámara, yo sonreí.

(Me gusta esta toma, la pondré de fondo de pantalla) Sakurako me nalgueo nuevamente, agarrándome con fuerza se movió y se corrio junto a mi, ella parecía estar exhausta.

(La noche es joven Sakurako, me pondré el de sacerdotisa) Tomándola de la mano solté la cámara y la amarre con lo que parecía ser mi ropa, la tome de vuelta, mostré a Sakurako, le puse mis pantis en su boca, la amordace, estaba amarrada contra la cama.

(La cazadora se volvió presa) El video acabo, el resto eran imágenes de las cosas que le hice a la amordazada Sakurako, las imágenes pararon a las 5 de la mañana, eso quiere decir que estuvimos haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

(Himawari, podrías desatarme, llevo aquí mucho tiempo) Sonrojada la desate, ella me beso, yo me pregunte porque hice todas esas cosas sucias, de repente vi la envoltura del dulce que me dio Akari, note algo mas, era de "Akari, Sakurako, Yui y asociados" Mire a Sakurako, ella noto que leí la envoltura.

(Puedo explicarlo, necesitaba dinero hace unos días para el nuevo juego de psp, Yui tambien estaba en las mismas, Akari nos dijo que invirtiéramos en su empresa, lo hicimos y ya, no sabíamos que eran afrodisiacos ni nada) Suspire, mire nuevamente la galería, mi cuerpo estaba a dolorido pero no me imaginaba el de Sakurako que fue amarrada y violada por mi unas 3 horas.

(No me quejo, estuvo excelente, pero no me esperaba que fueras tan salvaje como para amarrarme en la cama, ella me mostro en la galería una imagen en donde yo le daba cachetadas a Sakurako mientras me la montaba.

(Me diste muy duro, pero fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, no puedo esperar para la luna de miel, pienso comerme uno tambien) Sonriendo ella me beso el cuello, tomo mi mano, note que el anillo no estaba allí.

(Tu anillo esta allí abajo) Ella se abrió su intimidad, vi que el anillo estaba en su clítoris, lo tome, lo quite de ese lugar, ello hizo lo mismo con mi intimidad, en que punto de nuestra salvaje noche terminamos así, mire mi habitación, la ropa estaba regada por todos lados, habían manchas de nuestra noche por toda la habitación esquinas, sobre la mesa, en todos lados, además la ropa tambien estaba tirada por ahí, mi uniforme estaba tirado al lado del closet, el de Sakurako estaba regado por la habitación, sus pantis estaban colgando de la madera que sostiene el colchón de arriba de la litera, su falda estaba contra el closet y el chaleco estaba en la mesa, entonces note que la puerta estaba abierta.

(Espera, Kaede ¿¡NOS ABRA ESCUCHADO?!) Sakurako se quedo en blanco, me miro unos segundos, antes de tomar unas pantis limpias del closet ya que de nuestras aventuras aprendimos a siempre tener repuesto en la casa de la otra, y su ropa, yo tambien hice lo mismo, corrimos saliendo de la habitación, fuimos a la de Kaede, ella estaba dormida, tenia un mp3 y estaba escuchando música a todo volumen, callada, estaba con los ojos abiertos con unas increíbles ojeras.

(Doraimon puede hacer que tus sueños se hagan realidad) Ella tarareaba esa canción mientras abrazaba su almohada, Sakurako y yo nos miremos, ella se acerco a mi oído.

(Dale la charla yo hago el desayuno)

(Es muy pequeña)

(Entonces como le explicamos lo de anoche)

(No se)

(Mira, Himawari, las dos hicimos el amor toda la noche, te lo hice contra muro, la mesa, tu cama, me amarraste, me violaste, aunque lo disfrute, pero el problema es que tenemos que decirle directamente lo que paso, no hay otra forma de explicarlo, además no será la primer vez que pase esto, aunque si quieres podemos ir a un hotel del amor)

(No me gustan esos lugares, venga ve a hacer el desayuno, yo me encargo de esto)

(Suerte y no le dejes un trama) Ella me beso, fue un roce corto, se dirigió a la cocina, me acerque a la cama de Kaede, me lo pensé mejor y fui por un libro que me dieron mis padres un año después de empezar mi actividad sexual con Sakurako, ya que mi madre encontró mi ropa interior algo húmeda, no sospecho que tuviera sexo, sospecho que yo me había empezado a masturbar.

(Kaede, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que escuchaste y viste anoche) Ella se levanto de la cama vio el libro que tenia de titulo "Sexo para niños" Se lo di, ella lo abrió y comenzo a leerlo pero paro a la mitad pues había un kanyi que no entendía.

(Cuando un hombre y una mujer, están enamorados los dos deciden hacer el amor) Ella continuo leyendo hasta llegar a un punto en donde, soltó el libro, confundida me levanto la falda y me bajo las pantis, luego salió corriendo a la cocina, hizo lo mismo con Sakurako.

(Pero ninguna tiene ochinchin, ¿Como hacen el amor entonces?) Sakurako sonrió, tomo a Kaede la levanto en el mesón, con una sonrisa se acerco a mi, me beso suavemente.

(No necesito de uno para hacer el amor con Himawari, solo necesito de mi amor por ella, en el libre mencionaba algo mas allá de la penetración)

(¿Sexo oral?) Sakurako asintió con la cabeza.

(Crecen tan rápido, ese tipo de cosas, no necesito de penetrarla para hacerla sentir placer, pero recuerda que no debes de hacer eso sin consentimiento de las dos parte y solo si hay sentimiento de amor de por medio) Kaede asintió con la cabeza, luego volvió a leer el libro, yo sonreí, me acerque a Sakurako, la abrace por detrás, ella estaba haciendo unos panqueques que olían deliciosos.

(No puedo creer que lo entendiera tan rápido, no es demasiado pequeña para saber de esa tema)

(Cada día aprenden mas jóvenes, pero es bueno que sepa como es el sexo y ese tipo de cosas, así de grande sabrá como protegerse, además nos quitamos una larga excusa sobre lo que en realidad estábamos haciendo) Asentí con la cabeza me dirigí a poner la mesa.

(Amor dame tu anillo, ahí vienen tus padres y recuerda que es sorpresa lo del compromiso) Asentí con la cabeza, vi que Kaede tambien, le di mi anillo, ella se quito el suyo y lo guardo en su bolsillo junto con el mío, cuando termine la puerta de entrada se abrió, mis padres llegaron con una sonrisa.

(Oh, que buen olor, menos mal que vengo con hambre) Mi padre llego con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(Quien diría que estos años siendo amiga de mi hija te enseñarían a cocinar tan delicioso como ella) Mi madre dijo eso con una sonrisa recordando que yo y Sakurako somos amigas desde la infancia, ella hizo cara de pucheros, me paso un plato con la primera ronda la cual le di a mi padre y luego a mi madre.

(¿Que haces... Kaede?) Mi padre hizo una pausa al ver el libro que ella estaba leyendo

(Aprendí como se hacen los bebes, nacen del coito de un hombre y una mujer, aunque dos hombres y dos chicas tambien pueden intentar temer un hijo, tal y como Sakurako y One-chan los hacen, como lo intentaron anoche, aunque aun no entiendo lo del traje de enfermera ni lo de amarrar a Sakurako) Mi padre se atraganto con la comida, Sakurako dejo caer la mezcla del panqueque sobre la mesa, mi madre tambien estaba boquiabierta, mi padre se levanto de la mesa y corriendo se dirigió a la habitación, al llegar grito con fuerza.

(¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI NIÑA!?) Yo me sonroje, mi padre acababa de ver la escena en donde yo y Sakurako hicimos probablemente el sexo mas salvaje, sucio y placentero de todos nuestros encuentros amorosos, todo gracias a un afrodisiaco en un dulce que me dio la pervertida de Akari, financiado por Sakurako, Yui y la misma Akari.

(Y LA GRABASTE, AHORA ERES CHICA MUERTA) Mi padre salió corriendo de la habitación, Sakurako levanto sus manos en señal de defensa, pero solo corrio rodeando la mesa.

(SE-SE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR) Mi padre sin escuchar a Sakurako corrio hacia ella, lo esquivo a ultimo momento.

(PAPA PARA) Trate de detenerlo pero me empujo y trato de golpear a Sakurako quien se agacho, el termino golpeando el muro dejando un agujero en este, mostrando la bastarda fuerza con la que quería patear el trasero de Sakurako.

(AMOR ESTAS LLEVANDO ESTO DEMASIADO LEJOS) Mi madre enojada se levanto de la mesa y trato de atrapar a mi padre, pero el se movió demasiado rápido esquivando a mi madre.

(ME ALEJO DE MI NIÑA UNOS SEGUNDOS Y TU BASTARDA LA GRABAS MIENTRAS LA VIOLAS Y LE DICES ESAS COSAS, ESTA VEZ NO TE LA PERDONO MALDITA PERVERTIDA) Abalanzándose nuevamente sobre Sakurako, ella lo esquivo pero se resbalo con la mezcla para panqueques que tambien había caído en el suelo, al levantarse, mi padre levanto su puño y...


	8. Llamada

(Quédate quieta, esta hinchado y se va a poner peor mañana) Mi prometida estaba tocando mi ojo derecho, este estaba muy adolorido e irradiaba mucho calor, dando una señal de que se va a hinchar y que va a doler mucho más.

(Perdón amor, es mi culpa, no quería que supieran de esta manera) Ella suspiro, busco en la nevera, saco una bolsa con agua casi congelada adentro, me la puso en el ojo, eso calmo un poco mi dolor.

(Yo tampoco quería que se enteraran así pero lo que más me molesta es que te golpeara solo por eso, ni siquiera es la primera vez que lo hacemos) Yo también suspire, después de que su padre encontrara la habitación de su hija destrozada, llena de manchas en el suelo que daban a conocer qué clase de cosas hicimos mientras ellos estaban fuera de la casa, ropa erótica comprada por su propia hija para satisfacer las necesidades pervertidas de su pareja quien mantuvo en secreto un buen tiempo, y un video de su hija teniendo sexo conmigo, que por lo que el sabia solo era su amiga, no tenía ni idea que era la chica que hacia gritar y volver loca a su hija, entiendo su enojo, quiero decir que padre no se enojaría con alguien al encontrar que tuvo sexo con su hija, además de que por lo que vio en esa habitación no era la primera vez en que tenían un encuentro de ese tipo dándole a conocer que mientras trabajaba alguien estaba en su casa dándole a su hija duro contra el muro y perturbando a una niña de 6 años que sabe más de sexo que él, además de que también se le había dado por grabar a su niña siendo embestida por esa persona, el padre de Himawari me comenzó a perseguir, pero cuando creí que tendría oportunidad de escapar me resbale con la mezcla para panqueques, al levantarme el padre que venía corriendo a toda velocidad me dio un golpe en mi ojos derecho con toda la potencia y fuerza que su brazo pudo generar hacia su puño, al darme el golpe di una vuelta y me volví a tropezar con la mezcla para panqueques, pero yo no fui quien se llevó la peor parte, al seguir hacia adelante el también se resbalo con la mezcla para panqueques y por su velocidad se chocó de cara contra el muro, rompiéndolo y destrozando su nariz de paso, su madre tuvo que llevarlo al hospital para que le miraran que le paso en la nariz, aunque hace poco la madre llamo diciendo que se rompió su nariz, su cartílago también, pero llegaron a tiempo al hospital y su nariz no colapsó, aunque la cantidad de sangre que quedo dentro puede que la deforme para siempre, aunque también se rompió la mandíbula pues se golpeó contra la parte en donde se cuelga el delantal.

(Cariño tu padre tendrá que usar un aparato para mantener su mandíbula en su lugar, todo estará bien)(Shi ez Hiwaei dile que quihero qje se alege de esha mugeriega) *Si es Himawari dile que quiero que se aleje de esa mujeriega*(No lo escuches, está muy sedado, todo estará bien, llegaremos a casa en la tarde si todo sale bien, cuídate, aunque me podrías pasar a Sakurako) Himawari me paso en teléfono, me pidió que lo pusiera en altavoz y lo hice, vi su mirada, estaba perdida, sabía que había a llorar en poco tiempo.

(Quiero que me escuches atentamente, sé que tú y Himawari son pareja, no me molesta, pero vi los anillos en tu bolsillo) Trague saliva, era hora de defender mi amor por ella, les guste o no a sus padre, yo soy la novia y futura esposa de su hija.

(Para eso era la cena, quería decirles en ese momento que me había comprometido con Himawari, estoy lista para cualquier cosa, con todo mi respeto hacia usted, no me importa si no le gusta la idea de que yo me casare con su hija, lo voy a hacer, he ahorrado dinero para la boda, tengo la mayoría de cosas listas para cuando llegue el momento y voy a luchar por ella pase lo que pase) Escuche un silencio al otro lado de la línea, entonces escuche unas puertas cerrándose, unas voces en el pasillo de lo que parecía ser un hospital, hasta llegar a una especie de sala que estaba en completo silencio.

(Me alegra que seas tú quien se case con mi hija, ella es una hermosa niña que tiene un gran futuro por delante, sé que a tu lado estará segura, que pase lo que pase siempre buscaras su bienestar, es por eso que estoy feliz de que seas tú) Himawari y yo nos quedamos en silencio, ninguna se lo esperaba, yo pensé que me diría algo como "Aléjate de mi hija o ya verás que es lo que te va a pasar" Cosas del estilo de unos padres algo psicópatas, Himawari acerco al teléfono.

(¿Hablas enserio?)

(No quiero hacerte daño, pero tienes que saber la verdad, hace mucho tiempo un hombre de unos 50 años pidió tu mano, el solo estaba interesado por tu cuerpo, sabía que tu tendrías un buen tamaño de cuerpo por la manera en que me miraba, pero yo no quería que te fueras con esa persona, pero tu padre al escuchar la cantidad de dinero bastarda que nos daba por ti, de inmediato dijo que sí, yo me negué, el hombre al final busco a otra chica, pero tu nombre se hizo popular, muchos otros vinieron por ti pero yo les dije que no a todos, porque sé que... Las cosas serían difíciles para ti al obtener una pareja, muchos solo se interesarían por tu cuerpo, pero cuando supe que la persona de quien tú estabas enamorada era Sakurako me preocupe, pensé que no sería capaz de darte una vida buena, pero cuando vi cómo te trataba, cuando vi el inmenso amor que tiene por ti, que va más allá de tu cuerpo, que realmente ella te ve como una mujer con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida, me alegre a mas no poder porque sabía que te daría un buen hogar, puede que no hijos tuyos pero te daría una hermosa y feliz familia) No pude evitar sonreír, sus palabras me hicieron el día que había comenzado mal, ya que con la charla que le dio Himawari a Kaede, creo que creo una nueva pervertida que tiene pensado avanzar en su relación con una niña que la acompaño a hacer unos recados, además de que se despertó atada a una cama, con un sabor amargo al saber cómo llego a tener sexo con su pareja, que aunque no le preocupaba ya pues ella misma le dijo que la amaba, pero aun así le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca, y un hombro quien es la figura paterna de su amada destrozar su cráneo contra una pared luego de golpearle el rostro a ella, esas palabras que dijo la mujer le quitaban un gran peso de encima sabiendo que tenía el apoyo de esa mujer.

(Pero, no me gusta ser yo quien les diga esto pero...Hace poco descubrí algo sobre tu padre Himawari, el parece que fue gay alguna vez, que algo horrible sucedió y que desde entonces se ha ocultado en el closet todo este tiempo... No creo que le guste la idea de su matrimonio, pues sea lo que sea que le sucedió, quedo muy traumado, y no quiere que te puede llegar a pasar eso por lo que probablemente tratara de detener la boda aunque en sus adentros quiera que pase, así que escúchame Himawari, pase lo que pase, tus padres te amamos y queremos que sigas adelante) Me quede pasmada ante lo que escuche, su padre era Homosexual, cosa que no tiene nada de malo, hasta que te das cuenta de que, tuvo hijos con una mujer mientras tenia sentimientos por un hombre, siendo tú el fruto de la desesperación de un hombro al no saber lo que es, que en medio del pánico se le ocurrió tener hijos, haciéndose el resto de su vida miserable, pero eso no es todo, alguien le hizo algo para cambiar, ocultarse y actuar con alguien que no es, haciéndolo temer que la gente que es gay pasara por lo mismo, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor es que, tú te ocultes.

(Nuestro matrimonio es una mentira Himawari, yo soy como tú, pero hace mucho tiempo perdí a mi alma gemela, sufrió mí mismo destino, no quiero que pienses que no te quiero por ser fruto de una relación miserable, quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de haberte tenido, que tú puedas ser algo que yo no pude, quiero que seas feliz con Sakurako, además tu padre y yo ya hemos hablado sobre separarnos, quiero llegar a volver a ser la chica libre que tenía un sueño, aunque este algo vieja, pero eso no importa, no es mi momento, es el tuyo, te quiero ver brillar, quiero que seas la mayor y más hermosa mujer homosexual, quiero que seas feliz el resto de tu vida, sé que lo serás con Sakurako) Los ojos de Himawari estaban aún más vidriosos que antes, estaba a punto de derrumbarse, lo sé por lo que la abrace con fuerza sin soltar mi bolsa, pero al fin y al cabo a quien le importa la estúpida bolsa, la deje caer para tener a mi prometida más cerca de mí para transmitirle mis sentimientos.

(Prométeme que pase lo que pase no dejaras sola a mi hija y Himawari, a pesar de que el camino sea difícil, quiero que sigas hasta el final, porque serás más miserable si te detienes justo ahora, si dejas esta oportunidad de ser feliz)

(Lo prometemos jamás dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos detenga) Abrace a Himawari después de prometerlo al unísono ante su madre, acabamos de prometer que por más difícil que se ponga la situación, seguiremos levantándonos una y otra vez listas para cualquier cosa, que jamás nos abandonaremos, que entre nosotras nos apoyaremos hasta llegar al final, que por más feas que se pongan las cosas nos levantaremos y seguimos adelante.

(Me tengo que ir Himawari, suerte y te quiero hija)

(Yo también te quiero mama, espero que encuentres lo que buscas y aunque ahora sé que tienes mis mismos gustos, que soy resultado de algo que no debía pasar, me alegra ser tu hija y no te culpo, eran otras épocas, las cosas eran más difíciles que ahora)

(Yo también hija, sé que saber esto en el este momento no es lo mejor de todo, pero era bueno que lo supieras a vivir una mentira, aunque no sé cómo Kaede se lo tomara, te hiciste cargo de tratar un tema difícil, hazme ese favor)La madre de ella colgó el teléfono, yo también lo hice voltee a mirar a Himawari.

(Las cosas serán difíciles, mucha gente estará en contra de lo que estamos planeando hacer, incluso nuestra gente más cercana nos puede llegar a odiar por esto, pero ya te lo prometí a ti y a tu madre, estaré contigo hasta el final de mis días, quiero envejecer junto a ti, te protegeré ante cualquier cosa, no permitiré que nada ni nadie me aparte de ti, no importa que tan mala sea la situación seguiré a tu lado pase lo que pase) Me acerque al desastre de la masa de panqueques, vi los dos anillos, los levante del suelo, los limpie con la mayor suavidad posible, me di la vuela, ella miro al suelo, luego se acercó de mi llorando, yo inmediatamente tome su mano y le puse el anillo en su dedo, sostuve a Himawari en mis brazos, ellas se abrazó de mí y partió en llanto, no pude evitarlo pero unas cuantas lagrimas también se me derramaron, siendo el comienzo de nuestra aventura en busca de la felicidad...


	9. Correa

Sentía un calor agradable envolviéndome, tenía a Kaede en mis brazos, mientras que Sakurako me sostenía en los suyos, luego del momento sentimental con mis padres luego de descubrir que los dos eran homosexuales reprimidos, que se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos aunque ese no fuera su deseo, Sakurako fue a su casa y saco una película, en busca de la felicidad, dijo que se le vino a la mente mientras estaba abrazándome, fue por una manta nueva, pues la de mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre, aunque ahora que no pienso, tengo que limpiar mi habitación, después de esa salvajada de noche, ella me cubrió con ella llenándome de besos, yo solo los acepte, le devolví unos cuantos, aunque mientras nos dábamos algo de afecto antes de ver la película, Kaede se metió en medio diciendo que también quería ver la película, aunque también nos dijo que dejáramos eso para la luna de miel, antes de empezar la película decidí hacer una buena cantidad de palomitas, junto con algo de té, ahora la película va a la mitad, no he podido evitarlo pero derrame unas cuantas lágrimas al ver como el ocultaba su estado financiero para no ser juzgado, Kaede y yo también estábamos llorando, pero Sakurako solo miraba la película algo aburrida, entonces note algo, Sakurako me tenía en su pecho, estaba acostada de lado mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que yo tenía a Kaede de la misma forma, no pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar que, nos veíamos como una familia.

(A qué viene esa hermosa sonrisa cariño) Sakurako me tomo de la mano, la voltee a mirar, abrace más a Kaede y me hundí mas en el abrazo de Sakurako, me imagine a mí, haciendo un delicioso desayuno, mire atrás mío, estaba en un comedor grande una pequeña niña, tenía un cabello de color azul, pero tenía los ojos del mismo color del de Sakurako, no debería tener más de 8 años, se veía hermosa, estaba dibujando algo con unos crayones, en ese momento se levantó emocionada mostrándome el dibujo, no era el más estilizado de todos, pero era hermoso, era de mí, Sakurako y la pequeña niña en medio del dibujo, ella sonrió, yo lo tome, le di un pequeño beso en la frente, lo puse en el refrigerador sosteniéndolos con dos imanes, uno como un girasol y un flor de Sakurako, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo en alto, en ese momento del pasillo del apartamento, Sakurako llego, siendo recibida por un beso en la mejilla por la niña, ella sonrió, se acercó a mí, me abrazo desde atrás, me dio unos cuantos besos, yo solo me reí, serví el desayuno, todos nos sentamos en el comedor, mire hacia arriba, vi a mi Sakurako ayudando a nuestra hija sirviéndole un jugo, sonreí, las dos me vieron y me devolvieron la sonrisa.

(Quiero tener hijos Sakurako, formaríamos una gran familia, me encantaría verte ir a trabajar mientras que nuestra hija deseándote lo mejor mientras te da un beso en la mejilla, que cuando esté preparando el desayuno me des besos coquetos, mientras que nuestra niña dice que eso es asqueroso, quiero poder pegar al refrigerador los dibujos que haga) Sakurako al principio se sorprendió, pero luego solo sonrió, me abrazo, me beso el cuello, luego subió sus besos hasta mi boca, yo lo acepte abriéndola, ella metió su lengua en mi boca, la recorrió, al separarme con ojos encantados ella tomo mi mano y la beso.

(No podría ser nuestra, es decir las dos somos mujeres, pero podríamos adoptar a uno, cada cosa que dices pasaría, ten por seguro que cuando nos casemos, que tengamos un trabajo estable, iremos a buscar al niño que tu desees, lo adoptaremos, le daremos un buen hogar, si quieres puede ser un bebe, podrías cuidarlo desde que es un pequeñín, le compraríamos una ropita, lo criaremos hasta que fuera grande y se pueda valer por sí mismo, nos abrazaríamos mientras vemos a nuestros nietos jugando) Yo sonreí, bese a Sakurako nuevamente, me empecé a poner encima de ella.

(No tienen que decir nada, ya me largo y no ensucien el sofá, ahora con esas manchas en tu habitación tu vida será un infierno porque mama se va a enojar) Kaede se fue a su habitación, yo decidí seguir con los besos, ella me siguió la corriente, a pesar de haber tenido sexo toda la noche yo seguía estando algo deseosa por alguna razón, pase mis manos por su cuerpo, abrí su camisa, comencé a besar su cuello, baje mis besos por su pecho, a pesar de no tener un gran pecho me seguía gustando lo humilde que era, además de que sus pezones son tan rosas, además están tan suaves y jugosos, pero entonces algo vino a mi mente

(Oye Sakurako, yo siempre soy quien se mueve para ti, que tal si tú lo haces para mí) Ella sonrió, fue a mi habitación, escuche que buscaba en nuestra caja secreta, aun me sorprendió que un día ella llegara con un traje que la hacía ver muy tierna, trate de apartar la mirada pero ella me obligo a mirarla, creo que esa fue la primera ocasión en que tuvimos sexo con ropa erótica, recuerdo que ella me pidió que le limpiara su omanko, sin pensarlo lo hice, ella estaba vestida de conejo de pascua, me quito toda mi ropa, se puso encima mío y comenzó a embestirme con una gran velocidad, recordándome aun conejo de verdad, luego llego mi turno, ella encontró un traje de conejita play boy, apenas me lo puso me invito a que le hiciera un baile erótico, al principio no estaba segura pero entonces me empezó a gustar la mirada pervertida que me lanzaba Sakurako, pase mi mano por mi cuerpo, tocaba mis pechos de la manera más deseosa posible, mientras que estaba frente a Sakurako, ella estaba mirando mi espectáculo, me incline mostrándole mi trasero, en ese momento ella solo se agacho, me dio todo el placer que su boca y sus dedos me podían dar.

(Te gusta lo que ves) Vi a Sakurako, tenía puesto un uniforme para nadar, del tipo de nuestra escuela, pero con un detalle era de dos piezas, la de abajo era muy pequeña, apenas alcanzaba a cubrirla, ella trataba de cubrirse mientras hacía cara de perrito regañado, entonces ella se acercó a mí, mostro que tenía el collar de un perro en la mano, yo instintivamente agarre la correa, me la puse alrededor de mi cuello, ella agarro la correa y la jalo hacia ella, comenzamos un beso lleno de saliva, recorrí su boca con mi lengua, sus dientes, sus encías, todo lo que he saboreado durante tanto tiempo lo probé como si fuera la última vez que lo podría hacer, le quite la camisa, ella me mostro sus pezones erectos, continúe lamiéndolos, ella sonrió, envolvió la correa en su mano, me puso en cuatro patas, yo acepte mientras abría mi boca y jadeaba.

(Vamos a tu habitación, es hora de darte tu premio por ser una buena chica) No me dio mi espectáculo, pero me conformo con esto, tengo que ser honesta, soy muy sumisa, me encanta que Sakurako se ponga encima mío, me toque, me lo haga con toda la fuerza del mundo, que no se contenga para nada, aunque supongo que Sakurako es ambos, me domina, pero también me deja dominarla a ella, supongo que es un beneficio para ella, después de todo puede juguetear aún más pues tiene las agallas para incitarme a hacerlo, y también es capaz de dejar que yo lidere cuando quiero hacerlo, no son muchas veces pero igualmente.

(Mira lo que traje para ti) Sakurako saco crema batida, mire la televisión un rato, era el final de la película, cuando el padre le daba las buenas noticias a su hijo, sin seguir mirando Sakurako me llevo a la habitación, haciéndome caminar en cuatro patas, era vergonzoso y muy excitante, no me podía imaginar que ella nos viera, Kaede no saldría de su habitación, probablemente no quiere meterse en esto.

(Oye cachorrito, debes limpiarme, me ensucie un poco) Ella me mostro su pie lleno de crema batida, comencé a lamerla de inmediato, guie mi mano a mi intimidad pero Sakurako jalo violentamente mi correa.

(Complacerte está prohibido) Con mi collar me amarro mis manos, me sofoque un poco pero solo sirvió para excitarme, continúe lamiendo sus pies, mientras que ella disfrutaba de verme, bueno lo hacía con su ojo que no estaba hinchado, no sé porque, pero verle el ojo así me está dando un hormigueo en la espalda, ella tomo la crema batida, se la puso en sus pezones, se acostó en la cama, yo me puse encima, comencé a lamerlos, era dulce, muy suaves, seguí lamiendo a pesar de ya no tener crema batida en sus pezones, los mordí, ella gimió mientras se agarraba de la sabana, ella me miro de manera pervertida, me empujo de la cama, caí sobre mi trasero, ella se puso al borde de la cama.

(Bien, ahora pasaremos a una mejor parte, para mí, usa esos hermosos dientes y quítame esta cosa que obstaculiza tu comida) Me acerque a la prenda apretaba que llevaba Sakurako, la quite con mis dientes, me fije en no morderla, las jale hasta su rodilla, ella sonrió, siguió el camino por sí sola, note lo húmeda que estaba, ella tomo mi correa, me acerco a su intimidad, lamí desesperadamente, quería obtener cada gota de su pote de miel, ella gimió mientras corría mi pelo de la cara para verme disfrutar de ella, pase mi lengua de arriba a abajo, me acerque a su clítoris, el cual succione con fuerza, tome parte de su piel y con mis dientes lo jale hacia arriba, Sakurako gimió con una increíble fuerza, empujo mi cabeza más adentro de su intimidad, respirar se me estaba haciendo imposible, ella abrió sus pliegues con sus dedos, introduje mi lengua en su lugar especial, lamí todo lo que podía tocar con esta, pero esa no fue mi mejor idea, al introducir mi lengua deje salir el poco oxigeno que me quedaba, no me podía apartar Sakurako me tenía agarrada fuertemente de la cabeza, entonces ella de manera audaz, metió mi cabeza lo suficiente como para que con la punta de lengua, rozara una pequeña parte rugosa del cuerpo de Sakurako, su punto G, ella arqueo su espalda empecé a apuñalarlo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, entonces ella soltó mi cabeza, jadee, ella dejo salir todos sus líquidos disparados en mi rostro dejándome empapada con sus líquidos, ella se dejó caer la cama, respirando con dificultad me pare para recibir mi parte.

(Oye te dije que no puede-ahgghhmm) Deje caer mi intimidad empapada en su rostro a pesar de tener la ropa puesta pude sentir su caliente boca, quería que me devorara aquí mismo, abriendo mi boca demande lo que por ley era mi turno.

(Chúpame mi omanko, es mi turno, si no quieres, tendremos abstinencia un mes) No podía ver su rostro por mis pechos, pero sabía que estaba rendida, abriendo su boca me lamio por encima de mi ropa, gemí de placer, ya no importaba si me ensuciaba, solo quería disfrutar de su lengua en mi omanko, sobre mi ropa ella mordió mi clítoris con fuerza, gemí, podía sentir mis músculos tensionándose ante el contacto de su lengua sobre mi ropa, habilidosa corrió mis pantis he introdujo su lengua en mí, de la misma manera en que yo lo hice en ella, excavo en lo más profundo de mi ser, además de meter su lengua hasta alcanzar mi punto G, comencé a mover mis caderas contra su boca, mis gemidos llenaban la habitación, ella solo me devoraba sin decirme nada, pues no creo que pueda hablar estando debajo mío de esta manera, moviéndome por última vez, me corrí en su rostro dejándola empapada también, me quite de encima de ella que jadeando me beso, compartiendo nuestros propios fluidos.

(Que te parece si continuamos un rato mas) Sonreí, me di la vuelta y permití que Sakurako hiciera lo que quisiera…


	10. No quiero escucharte

Levante mi mirada, ya era tarde por la noche, tenía en mis brazos a mi chica, ambas hicimos el amor por el resto del día, fui despertada por Kaede que me dijo que tenía una llamada, eran mis hermanas, ambas estaban muy enojadas conmigo por desaparecer tanto tiempo sin decir con quien ni donde estaba, aunque era algo obvio, pero algo de Kaede me sorprendió, actuó de la manera pensativa y analista de Akari, como si supiera el comienzo y el desenlace de la situación, que solo espera mi próximo movimiento, para decirme si acerté o falle, me miro con esos ojos aterradores, esos ojos que no muestran ningún sentimiento más que, nada, no sabes qué es eso, solo sabes que muy pocas personas en este mundo lo tienen, esas personas son quienes llegan a causarte el terror más profundo, pero no logras entender como llegas a esto, no sabes si es genético o algo malo le hicieron a esas personas, que simplemente son, personas con aura aterradora, no sabes qué clase de sentimientos tienen, de hecho dudas que tengan alguno, más bien son personas que se ocultan con una máscara pues debajo no tienen nada.

(Déjame adivinar, es un amor prohibido, alguien cercano a ti, dudo que sea tu hermana, debe ser alguien más poderoso, ha de odiarte por tu sexualidad, de hecho quieren reprimirlo, tu hermana lo ha de mantener oculto, en algún punto lo dejo salir pero como era de esperarse fue fichada y reprimida pues para esas personas su pensamiento no concordaba con el suyo, lógicamente no les gusto, pero tú eres más arriesgada, las cosas de seguro arderán en el averno si sigues así, pero oye, que mejor que el fuego que arde te recorra, te imaginas, que el fuego te llene, no sé porque pero me gusta esa idea) Me quede completamente quieta, esa niña, era una pequeña Akari, sin decir nada ella sonrió, me dio el teléfono, se dio la vuelta, se puso en la misma pose orgullosa de Akari, puso sus manos por detrás de su espalda, con la derecha agarro su mano izquierda, ella sonríe, mientras sale de la habitación, antes de decir las palabras características de Akari, las que dice como reflexión antes de salir, como si fuera una anciana que vivió de todo y ahora es una sabia.

(La gente que juega con fuego se termina quemando, pero al final de tanto quemarse, te acostumbras al dolor, pero también aprendes a como no quemarte, ten eso en mente cuando prendas las llamas de una pasión desenfrenada, y de una persecución compulsiva) Ella salió de la habitación, estaba pasmada, definitivamente tendré que hablar con Himawari acerca de esto, pero ella esta plácidamente dormida, no quiero molestarla, más bien pongo el teléfono en mi oreja, inmediatamente fui recibida por un grito que casi me deja sorda, sostuve un poco lejos el teléfono mientras recibía los típicos gritos de odio, mire a Himawari, ella abrió sus ojos, me miro confundida en ese momento escucho los gritos los gritos de mi hermana, me miro a los ojos

(Tranquila amo, desaparecí dos días, y creo que no vieron cuando fui por la película) Le susurre con suavidad, yo comencé a besarla, pase mis manos por su cabeza acercándola mas a mí, introduje mi lengua en su boca, ella la acepto, me puso en poco sobre ella, deje el teléfono en alto voz, me puse completamente sobre ella, pase mis manos por su cuerpo, ella me abrazo fuertemente, quería sentirla cerca de mí, no quería separarme, solo quería amarla, poder quedarme siempre que quisiera a su lado, no tener que esperar la aprobación de otros para poder darle mi amor, como Yui, ella no tiene problema con casi nadie, vive con Kyoko, sé que son felices las dos, simplemente se aman, se dan besos, de seguro que ya lo han hecho, de seguro en el transcurso de día Yui necesite un descanso pues Kyoko es una maquina imparable, aunque siempre que digo eso Akari se muere de la risa, me pide que lo diga varias veces, menciona que debería ser comediante pero no entiendo eso, separe el beso, dejando un rastro de saliva entre las dos, ella acerco su nariz a la mía, me dio un besito de esquimal que me dejo más enamorada de ella, entonces los gritos pararon, finalmente podía hablar, mire a Himawari a los ojos, le tome de la mano, nuestros anillos se tocaron entre sí, ella me sonrió, tomo mi mano con fuerza diciéndome que estaba a mi lado, que estaría ahí para mí a pesar de todo, me decidí a hablar con mi pecho en alto.

(Estuve todo este tiempo con Himawari, estoy bien, solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella, eso es todo, te juro que no hicimos tantas travesuras, estaré bien solo me quedare esta noche) Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea, me quede callada también, entonces colgaron me quede quieta, cerré mi ojos, bese suavemente a mi novia, sabía que venía para acá corriendo a toda velocidad, vivíamos al frente, tome a Himawari de las caderas, la bese, me separe de ella al escuchar los enojados pasos en la casa, junto con la patada en la puerta.

(Te amo Himawari, luchare por ti cueste lo que cueste) En ese momento la puerta de la habitación cae, abrazo a Himawari, me levante de la cama, mi hermana llego completamente enojada, Hanako trataba de detenerla diciendo que tenia que se relajarse, ella empujo violentamente a Hanako quien se golpeó contra la pared y miro aterrada a nuestra hermana mayor, Kaede apareció, le toco el hombro a mi hermana, ella enojada volteo a mirarla estaba a punto de empujarla también, ella levanto el teléfono de ella, que había tomado de su bolsillo, con una sonrisa, ella le mostro el video del enojo de ella, justo cuando tiro abajo la puerta y empujo a Hanako, pasmada intento quitárselo, pero Kaede la esquivo con facilidad, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

(Devuélveme mi teléfono niña malcriada, si no quieres salir herida más te vale que lo dejes en el suelo lentamente, así pasare por alto tu falta de respeto y no te partiré la cara a golpes) Kaede se rio de la misma manera psicópata de Akari cuando alguien la molesta o amenaza, como si tus palabras fueran la divina comedia para ella, a la única persona a la que no mofa es de Chinatsu, de hecho cuando ella la amenaza, Akari se tira su pies y pide perdón, mientras que si otra persona lo hace, ella se mofa, se acerca y la tortura psicológicamente para enseñarte que nunca te debes meter con ella por nada del mundo, a menos que tengas el apoyo de Chinatsu.

(No me amenaces, si no vas a jalar el gatillo, ya estas grandecita, ya entiendes la vida, ya sabes lo que haces, no quieres meterte conmigo, quien tiene el poder aquí soy, así que más te vale que cierres el hocico y dejes de ladrar) Ella se quedó callada, se alejó un poco de Kaede, mostrando un terror que solo se ve cuando tu vida prende de un hilo, cuando sabes que tarde o temprano te va a atrapar a menos que sigas al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, yo mire a Himawari que estaba sorprendida de seguro pensaba lo mismo que yo "Ella es Akari" me dijo moviendo los labios pero no diciendo ni una palabra, yo asentí con la cabeza sorprendida pues la pequeña y tierna Hanako desapareció, como cierta persona pelirroja que conozco, Hanako se levantó, corriendo se acerca a mí, la abrace con suavidad, ella se hundió en mí, comenzó a llorar, Himawari se levantó y abrazo también a Hanako, estábamos protegiéndola, entonces ella cayo de rodillas, comenzó a llorar mientras veía a Kaede actuando como un persona muy cruel.

(Amorcito, humm, que lindo contacto, veamos de quien se trata, wow, pero que chica más bonita, aunque no creo que le guste verte así, de seguro a tu novia le aterraría salir con alguien que actúa como alguien tierno, pero en realidad es satán o lucifer como prefieras llamarle, o mejor le digo que clase de persona eres con este video, ya sé qué tal si me dices porque irrumpiste en mi casa, porque entraste derrumbando y rompiendo todo como una idiota, a gritar cuando quiero algo de paz mental, así que seré concisa, si no me dices la verdad, le enviare este video, ya veré que tan grande es su amor, aunque ten en cuenta algo, puedes darnos una razón verdadera y valida sobre todo esto, a lo mejor tu novia puede ver que ardes en una pasión pura, a veces te dejas llevar, eso nos pasa a todos, así que te doy esas opciones, tómalas o déjalas, realmente no me importa, sabes que, ya se lo envíe mientras te charlaba, pero puedo hacer un video de revelación, puede que ayude con su relación, o puede destruirla, ya sabes como dicen, si amas algo déjalo ir, si viene siempre fue tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue, aunque fuera una sucia mentira, quiero decir, dejarlo ir, que clase de estupidez es eso, si amas algo siempre lo quiere contigo, nunca lo dejarías solo aun así, habla que estoy grabando) Santo dios, es una mini Akari, es igual a ella, no lo puedo creer, nunca creí ver a alguien con semejante maldad, pensé que solo era algo de Akari, pero parece que no, esto es algo que nace contigo, pero que despierta en el momento indicado, porque a pesar de ser mucho más joven que yo, ella tiene el completo control de la situación, ella sabe que está haciendo, ¿Sera peor que Akari?... No, que cosas digo no hay nadie peor que Akari, ella es como Satán en la tierra.

(Yo solo quiero protegerla de todo esto, no sabe con lo que se está metiendo, no quiero que se derrumbe, ese lugar fue la tortura de muchos, tuve suerte de salvarme, pero no quiero quedarme sola, mi corazón me lo pidió, te amo, es por todo lo que sucede que no digo lo de nuestra relación, te amo, iría por todo por ti, pero no quiero irme a ese lugar, sé que me quebraran demasiado rápido, Sakurako, es lamentablemente más fuerte que yo, ella no tuvo que vivir eso, yo la salve de eso, pero no quiero que sufra más, solo quiero que podamos ser felices todos, pero, ellos son más poderosos que nosotros, yo estoy fuera de su área de juego, pero no puedo permitir que caigan, te amo, pero protegeré a mi familia cueste lo que cueste, si es necesario perderte en el camino, lo entenderé, no te merezco, soy demasiado egoísta por solo pensar en ellos y no en ti, sabes todo lo que ha pasado, que tal si le sucede a Sakurako pero la llevas a esa cárcel, no quiero ni pensarlo, enserio lo siento) Ella miro al suelo y comenzó a llorar, entonces Kaede recibió un mensaje que la sorprendió por completo, parece que algo que no veía en sus posibilidades sucedió.

(Te amo también, voy para allá, yo quiero protegerte a ti, pídele que te dejen sola, hablaremos de temas adultos, además te distraeré de eso, traeré el conjunto que te encanta, llevare en menos de 1 minuto, te quiero en la casa ya) Al escuchar esas palabras levanto la mirada, tomo el teléfono de la sorprendida Kaede, miro el mensaje, sonrió y salió corriendo de la casa, en ese momento fue abordada por otra chica, ambas entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta.

(Eso no estuvo entre mis cálculos, curioso) Ella miro la casa unos segundos, luego levanto los hombros y se dirigió a la habitación.

(Me deben una) Ella salió de la habitación como si no pasara nada.

(Hermana, me puedo quedar aquí) Asentí con la cabeza, le di un beso en la frente y la abrace junto con Himawari, como lo hicimos de pequeña...


	11. Alejate

Hanako no había parado de llorar, seguía pegada a Sakurako, ella trataba de zafarse de ella, pero Hanako no se dejaba, ella le acaricio la cabeza a su hermana menor, le dijo que al menos le dejara ponerse ropa, ya habían pasado dos horas desde la llegada de la hermana de Sakurako, ella no había vuelto desde que se fue con su novia, me acerque a Sakurako, ella solo suspiro.

(No sé cómo me la voy a quitar de encima, está pegada a mí) Hanako de seguro estaba traumada, ver a tu ser querido que vez como tu protector actuar de esa manera, te causa un gran temor, te sientes perdido porque quien te protege para ser un psicópata que en cualquier momento puede explotar y destruir todo, ya no sabes en que sostenerte, todo te da miedo, por eso Hanako no suelta a Sakurako, tiene miedo, la tome de la cintura, la aleje de Sakurako, al principio ella se negó firmemente, forcejee un poco, al final la logre soltar, ella trato de arrastrarse a Sakurako pero ella se paró, fue a buscar algo que ponerse, luego de vestirse ella suspiro, miro a Hanako quien aún trataba de acercarse a ella para abrazarla, yo tome a Hanako y la alce, ella comenzó a patearme, trate de detenerla pero luego me golpeo el rostro, Sakurako rápidamente me alejo de ella, se acercó a Hanako, le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza, luego la levanto con suavidad, la miro a los ojos, ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, trato de abrazar a Sakurako pero ella la detuvo, dejo a Hanako en el suelo, se acercó a mí, toco mi rostro, fue un golpe suave, aun así si me aturdió un poco, ella me tomo de la cadera y me beso, yo continúe el beso, entonces ella cerro sus ojos, profundizo el beso, metí mi lengua en su boca, ella la metió en la mía, chupe su lengua, ella se separó, bajo sus manos, me hizo caer para atrás, pero me sostuvo, dejo caer su saliva en mi boca, la abrí de lleno, cuando toda cayo en mi boca la trague disfrutando de su sabor, Sakurako me levanto, metió su cabeza entre mis pechos, movió su cabeza, yo me sonroje, entonces comenzó a lamer mis pechos sobre mi ropa, no pude evitar sentirme un poco bien, pero no podía dejarla, Hanako estaba al lado y nos estaba mirando, ella subió sus besos hasta llegar a mi cuello, lo lamio dándole unas pequeñas mordidas, cada una de esas mordidas me excito, trate de alejarla pero no me dejaba en paz, entonces bajo un poco mi camisa agarrándola del cuello, grite del impacto pues Sakurako a penas lo hizo mordió con fuerza mi clavícula, comenzó a chupar con fuerza, sentí como la cabeza me daba vueltas, cuando quería que continuara ella paro, me dio otro pequeño beso, se acercó a Hanako quien solo la miro sorprendida, ella le puso la mano en la cabeza, cerro sus ojos Hanako también lo hizo, yo me senté en la cama, no podía evitarlo estaba muy excitada, de hecho estaba moviéndome de manera disimulada contra la almohada.

(Recuerdas, esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo, antes de que pudieras tener memoria, nuestra hermana luchaba por un amor, tal y como yo lo hago por Himawari, pero las cosas salieron mal para ella, cosas que no le deseo a nadie le sucedieron, nunca supe quien fue, pero ella sí) Hanako miro a Sakurako, ella se rasco la cabeza, como si tratara de acordarse, Sakurako se paró, comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, tomo la mano de Hanako, la dejo afuera de la habitación, indico que se arrodillara, ella lo hizo, Sakurako entrecerró la puerta, permitiendo ver a Hanako, entonces se quitó la camisa, me la lanzo, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, comenzó a mover su cadera de una manera provocativa, me empujo, ella dio la vuelta, me agacho dejando su cadera en alto, me mostro su trasero, se bajó los pantalones, estaba a punto de detenerla, Hanako nos podía ver, se acercó a mí, me agarro la mano, la paso por su cuerpo, me hizo tocarla toda, yo solo me sonroje, permití que lo hiciera, entonces ella se puso sobre mí, mire la puerta, Hanako nos miraba fijamente al igual que Kaede que tenía una cara de pervertida igual que la de Akari, me dolió verla con esa cara, ella era una pequeña niña inocente que no había hecho nada malo a nadie, generosa, amorosa, una que quería ver el mundo feliz aunque costara su propia felicidad, ella era mi pequeña niña, la que siempre me levanta los ánimos, ella estaba conmigo para todo, me hizo tener fe en Sakurako cuando pensé que me había abandonado, por un momento creí que nunca volvería sonreír pero al verla con esa sonrisa inocente diciendo que no podía esperar para verme a mi casada con Sakurako, sentí que mi mundo volvía a estar bien, creí que con esa sonrisa todo se solucionaría, y de hecho, ahora mismo estoy comprometida con el amor de mi vida, pero, también creí que siempre vería esa sonrisa hermosa, no solo en Sakurako, también Kaede... Pero si creo que es igual a una persona a quien le tengo un profundo terror las cosas no saldrán bien, nunca más poder ver otra vez esa sonrisa, ahora cada vez que me muestre sus dientes, encorve sus labios, no será una sonrisa, bueno lo es, pero no la quiero, sino una que muestra tu completa locura, que muestra tus colmillos, que no está diseñada para alegrarte el día, está diseñada para atemorizarte, hacer que tiembles y te pongas a sus pues pidiendo que no te haga daño, esa misma sonrisa que siempre luce con orgullo Akari y que vuelve loca a Chinatsu, ella crecerá para ser igual que ella, aunque no creo que se moleste en usar la misma mascara que usa Akari para que no sospechen de ella, de lo que realmente es.

(Sakurako, para, nos están viendo, no deberíamos hacerlo, menos ahora, además que piensas probar con todo esto, solo me estas tratando de seducir para hacerlo frente a las niñas, aun son muy pequeñas para vernos así, aléjate) Trate de apartarla pero ella paso su mano por mi omanko, gemí, estaba sensible después de todo, entonces, ella se acercó a mi oreja, la mordió de manera juguetona, en ese momento vi a Hanako llorando ella des asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, se agarró los lados de esta.

(No, No, No, ella era la de mis pesadillas, era quien se llevaba la bala siempre, la que odiaba vivir, la que solo nos quería ver triunfar, pero nosotras le hacíamos mucho daño, no puede ser, es imposible, me dijo que tan solo era mi miedo a fracasar, no que era ella misma, que era quien había sido torturada, por nuestra culpa) Sakurako se quitó de encima mío, trato de acercarse a Hanako pero ella la detuvo, la empujo, Sakurako logro agarrarla para detenerla, la obligo a que la mirara a los ojos.

(No, Hanako, ella es igual a mí, ella fue torturada por ser diferente, te equivocas no es nuestra culpa, nosotras no hicimos nada, ella solo se enamoró, eso es todo) Ella golpeo a Sakurako en su hinchado ojo, ella grito de dolor mientras se lo agarraba, corrí hacia ella, entonces Hanako se paró, trato de escapar pero Kaede levanto su pie, lo puso en el camino de Hanako, ella cayo de cara contra el suelo, escuche un sonido hueco al golpear su cabeza contra el duro piso de madera, sospeche que se había desmayado, de seguro su cerebro se dio una sacudida con ese golpee, se quedó quieta un largo rato, respiraba pero no parecía reaccionar, solo estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, Kaede se acercó a ella, busco un palillo de comida en la cocina, comenzó a pinchar a Hanako, ella no respondió, algo agresiva Hanako se lo enterró, este se partió, Kaede se paró, se acercó a nosotras, miro a Hanako de reojo, luego nos miró a la cara.

(Tu hermana era homosexual, un día mientras estabas en casa con Hanako llegaron... Bueno las malas personas que querían hacerles daño, ustedes eran muy pequeñas para entender que estaba pasando, Nadeshiko le estaba haciendo el amor a su pareja, la tenía contra la cama, la estaba acariciando, haciendo suya, entonces fue cuando entraron en la habitación, se armó una gran pelea, ustedes solo observaron cómo su hermana se llevaba todos los impactos que iban dirigidos a la chica, no sabían que hacer, estaban asustadas, tú eras la mayor en ese momento, no tenías ningún tipo de posibilidad de detener a esas personas por lo que decidiste ayudar a Hanako, por lógica a la primera persona a la que acudiste fue a Himawari, ella te dio aposento, te quedaste toda la noche con Hanako en brazos, mientras que Himawari te consolaba a ti) Sakurako se paró, se acercó a Hanako, la movió un poco, como era de esperarse ella no reacciono, la tomo suavemente, se aseguró de no mover mucho su cabeza, la levanto, yo me acerque a mi cama, acomode las almohadas, levante las sabanas, Sakurako se acercó con Hanako en brazos, la dejo en la cama, yo la tape con la sabana.

(Estuvieron toda la noche con ella, es por eso que automáticamente al perder la protección de Nadeshiko, ella se hizo en tu regazo, pero no lo recordaba, era muy joven, su recuerdo solo era algo borroso, pero como sus sueños la mayoría de veces toman hechos que te sucedieron hace mucho, recordó ese día, pero su cerebro lo interpreto como una horrible pesadilla, cada día su hermana mayor olvido como ser una niña, ya no podía actuar así, solo podía ser una adulta, tomar cargo de ustedes dos, ocultado su dolor, la admiro aunque fue algo estúpido, porque sacrificarte por alguien, es mejor salvar tu pellejo) Kaede pensativa se dirigió a su habitación, sin decir nada se encerró en ella, mire a Sakurako, ella bostezo, se acercó a mi closet, busco un futon, lo tendió en el suelo, se acostó, yo solo me moví algo incomoda, ella me miro de reojo, supo que me pasaba, me tomo de la mano, me empujo sobre ella, tomo su camisa, me la puso en la boca, me amordazo, entonces ella comenzó a quitarme la ropa, cuando me dejo completamente desnuda, se acercó a mi oreja.

(Sera rápido, no tengo mucha energía, te prometo que en la mañana mientras nos bañemos, te daré contra el suelo, por ahora, dejare que duermas con comodidad) Bajo sus besos por mi cuello, paso directamente a mis pechos, los comenzó a chupar, gemí, pero se suavizo el gemido, Sakurako paso su mano por mi otro pecho, comenzó a pellizcar mi pezón, comenzó a tirarlo con demasiada fuerza, cambio de lado, ahora chupaba mi otro pecho, rodeo su lengua alrededor de este, luego soplo, el aire frio endureció mi pezón, Sakurako me mordió, comenzó a succionar mientras lo hacia causándome un delicioso dolor, soltó mi pezón, bajo sus besos, abrió su boca, lamio mi ombligo, me estremecí un poco, ella finalmente se acercó a mi intimidad, comenzó a chuparla sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, como si solo estuviera lamiendo cualquier cosa, aunque me molesto que tratara de esa manera a mi lugar preciado no puedo negar que me gusto, ella tomo mi clítoris, mordió la piel que tiene, luego la levanto con su cabeza, eso me dio un increíble placer, sin más rodeos ella se metió mi clítoris a la boca, chupó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndome correr de inmediato.

(Perdón si soy agresiva pero es que...) Me quite la mordaza, Sakurako me abrazo, se quedó en mis pechos, la mire, acaricie su cabeza.

(No hay problema, estas cansada, ha sido un largo día, descansa, mañana te quiero con mucha energía, duerme bien, te amo) Ella se levantó, me beso, yo continúe con el beso.

(Te amo Himawari, te amo mucho) Sin decir nada más se acurruco contra mí y se quedó dormida...


	12. Ponte los pantalones

Era temprano en la mañana, sentí la luz del sol entrar por las cortinas de una habitación que conozco de memoria, por alguna inexplicable razón me sentía muy cansada a pesar de haber descansado toda la noche, ayer fue un día largo, a pesar de poder pasar tiempo con mi pareja, las cosas al final no resultaron muy bien, luego de ver como mis dos hermanas se derrumbaron, creo que sigo yo algo dentro de mi pecho me dice que lo que viene no va a ser bonito ni para mí, ni para los que rodean, esa sensación de que sabes de que le harás daño a alguien aunque no quieras hacerlo, mire a mi prometida en mis brazos, a pesar de poder tenerla conmigo una inexplicable depresión se hizo presente en mi pecho, no sabía que era lo que me sucedía solo sabía que necesitaría un buen tiempo para volver a ser yo misma, una sensación de que ya no estás en el mismo lugar de ayer, solo te da ganas de tirarte al suelo a esperar, a lo mejor vuelves en ti, o te puede ahogar en tu propia bilis hasta no poder más, hasta que tu propio hilillo de cordura te dice que te hagas un favor, prendas un coche, te tires al suelo y respires hasta que todo acabe.

(No puedo ayudarte para nada, no soy ese tipo de terapeuta, pero sé quién puede hacerlo, puede que sepa de la perturbación en su ambiente, aun así tomare tu teléfono prestado hare una pequeña llamada, solo traeré a un as bajo la manga de la locura, quiero decir puede que lo este, pero es la mejor y más crítica persona, probablemente algún día le llegue a los talones, o tal vez no, a lo mejor hay algo que repare todo, pero odia contra mí o contra el mundo, eso nunca importo) Tomo mi teléfono como si nada, susurro unas palabras que alcance a escuchar por poco "La cabra tira el monte" Luego de eso me quede pensando con lo que dijo, solo des asentí con la cabeza ignorando esas palabras, Himawari se quejó, se sostuvo de mí, no dije nada solo mire al suelo, como si algo en mi interior estuviera creciendo me levante, me fui de la habitación ignorando a Himawari por completo, me dirigí a la ducha, llegue allí antes se asegurarme de cerrar detrás mío la puerta de la ducha, necesito una ducha para relajarme, todos mis pensamientos se empezaron a nublar, a pesar de que la ducha me curaba todo esta vez no funciono para nada, me quede un buen rato en la ducha, escuchaba a Himawari tocando la puerta mientras me preguntaba si todo estaba bien, cerré mis ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no me importa, me aleje un poco de la ducha, mire a mi alrededor, nada llamo mi atención, solo me quede viendo la blanca pared por un buen tiempo, los golpes se hicieron más frecuentes, en varias ocasiones trato de abrir la puerta pero yo la trabe con algo de mi ropa, una técnica que tuve que aprender para mantener seguras a mí y a Hanako.

(No lo puedes evitar, siempre miras al pasado y aunque creas que es igual, que lo de antes te puede volver a curar otra vez, todo ha cambiado no podrás recuperar lo que el tiempo te ha robado, algunos simplemente somos maldecidos con esos recuerdos dolorosos, no somos quienes buscan el monstruo debajo de la cama, sabemos que está dentro de nosotros, pero no es del tipo que hace daño, es el que te consume lentamente, solo queda recordar hoy que el día esta nublado) Identifique la voz de Akari, entonces recordé lo que dijo Kaede, que llamaría a alguien, de seguro se refería a Akari, ella solo se quedó cayada esperando después, tiene razón, no quiero decir que no soy feliz, estoy a punto de casarme con el amor de mi vida, pero el pasado, no puedo evitarlo pero siempre lo recuerdo, yo misma traigo a flote esos pensamientos sobre cuando era pequeña, cuando era una rufiana buena para nada, que se escapa a escondidas para ver a su Hima-chan, pensé que las cosas serían iguales pero todo me ha salido como un tiro directo en la esperanza, aunque claro, como siempre dice Akari "Y de qué sirve la esperanza, no existe, no se puede tocar, es solo una idea, un sueño, es un eufemismo de la palabra "realidad" tratando de parecer culta no me engañas, eso quiero decir que es una palabra que adorna o decora otra que es considerada tabú o de mal gusto, créeme es una sola mentira que abarca a los monos adiestrados de los circos, ahora todos me ven como un bicho raro porque no me conformo con las normas y soy repudiada, no pienso conformarme para ser normal como ustedes" Aunque otras veces la escuchado decir cuando habla con Chinatsu después de que ella le dice algo "Como me molesta la sociedad, como me gustaría verla cambiar, o la evolución es algo que requiere que nadie este a tu lado o solo soy una loca alejada de la realidad viendo una falsa esperanza, sé que no te gusta que actué así, pero podría disfrazarme y actuar como otra persona pero de que importa, si crees que no soy feliz así, actuando como la vieja Akari me ira peor, además que tal si encajo, si actuó como tu quieres porque piensas que a veces hablo más, que debería callarme algunas veces, solo sería una estupidez porque no importaría, solo soy yo actuando, escondiéndome bajo una máscara repleta de mentiras que me dan ganas de vomitar, me da nauseas pensar en vivir así, mira sé que el amor como la esperanza no se puede tocar, pero es como ya he dicho un eufemismo para lo que es tener el instinto de apareamiento con otra persona que ya conoces, sé que suena rudo que lo diga así pero en ese caso, tu eres la única que me atraído a aparearme, es burdo pero tómatelo como una respuesta a lo que me preguntabas" Crudas y reales palabras, con eso no se puede competir para nada, no se puede competir con la mirada cruda de Akari sobre lo que le rodea, solo me queda quedarme a escuchar y decir lo que siento frente a alguien que sé que no le importa, que lo único que hace es reunir información para saber más sobre lo que soy o para atacarme, sacarme en cara todo lo que soy, pero ya que, la vida no es muy larga después de todo.

(No puedo evitar echar la vista atrás, esa época donde solo me escapaba para ver a Himawari a escondidas, cuando en mitad de la noche me la llevaba al parque para poder pasar tiempo con ella, sin toqueteos, nada solo quería recordarle que estaba ahí para ella a pesar de que la situación fuera riesgosa y aunque pueda parecerlo ya nada es igual, ahora puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, pero cuando me deje llevar termine causando caos, solo porque quise que las cosas fueran diferentes a lo que son ahora pero a quien engaño, siempre han sido así, siempre lo serán, Kaede tiene razón con lo que dijo, siempre noto otro ambiente todo es diferente ¿Qué mierda le ha pasado a toda esa gente? Todo está más frió, a pesar de que parece un sauna aquí adentro, ya ni siquiera recuerdo como se sentía antes, cuando todos mis problemas desaparecían apenas sentía el agua en mi espalda recorriéndome borrando todos mis errores haciéndome creer que todo estaría bien cuando no lo estaba para nada, o tal vez a me lo parece, hay muchos más críos o acaso es que uno crece, que las cosas no son como en el pasado, que todo puede cambiar de un día para otro si no le pones atención a tu entorno, que cada cosa se ira perdiendo, hasta que solo quedes tú, vacío, desecho, sin nada más que hacer que seguir recordando el pasado, destruyéndote cada vez más, que la misma cosa que repites cada vez solo te hace más daño, pero no puedes parar, creciste con eso, es casi imposible que lo olvides, que seas capaz de cambiar la historia, que eso es lo que te queda, todos sentimos alguna vez, la melancolía, pero se entretienen disimulan y mañana ¿Qué? Como rayos piensan en lidiar con todo esto que solo nos consume cada vez más rápido, cada vez que toma un bocado de ti se come más de lo que puedes recuperar, hasta que toma el ultimo bocado, dejándote sola, sin nada dentro de ti, lo que te rodea ya no se siente tan bien como antes, te preguntas como puedes ser tan egoísta si tienes todo lo que una persona en tu situación que lo pasa sola desearía, no entiendes lo que te pasa, solo quieres que acabe pero no sabes cómo, ni siquiera crees que va a tener una respuesta) No digo nada más, escucho que Kaede dice otra vez la cabra tira el monte, Akari la felicita, luego le dice que le invita un café, aunque creo que ese café tendrá algo muy raro, aun así escuche una buena cantidad de silencio, nada, me acerque a la puerta esperando a una respuesta, pero no, nadie hablo por un segundo creo que enserio habían aceptado la oferta de Akari para ir por un café, que me estaban dejando sola porque se aburrieron de mí, me sentí tan mal que supe en ese momento que mi mirada deprimente se había hecho presente en mi cara, pero de repente se abrió la puerta, me caí de cara contra el suelo, no supe que hacer más que pararme y mirar a Himawari, ella comenzó a llorar al ver mirada completamente deprimente, Chinatsu se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Hanako también lo hizo, yo solo mire al suelo, pude sentir como mi mirada cada vez se hacía más deprimente, como si ver a Himawari así a pesar de ser mi culpa aumente mi dolor por ende mi mirada también.

(Pero si estas atrapado, encerrado, enjaulado, estás jodido hermano, hacer eso solo aleja, daña a los que tienes cerca, aunque eso no te importe te haces más daño a ti que a los demás, aunque es cierto es egoísta, de hecho me gustaría encontrar una palabra en el gran diccionario para describir lo que haces, pero no la hay, nadie se ha puesto a pensar en crear alguna palabra así que sería el peor adjetivo para una persona, es imposible no acordarse de todo lo que ha pasado porque de esa manera no cometes los mismos errores de antes,  
pero el pasado es pasado y esta pasado aunque suene redundante o estúpido,  
si los errores pasados te traen aquí piensa tienes que dejar ya de  
lamentarte y encerrarte a herirte más, se realista y mira al frente, porque el futuro  
depende de que empieces a plantar ovarios al presente, porque si no, seguirás en la misma mierda) Mire a Himawari, Akari me agarro, me levanto, luego me volteo quedando frente a ella, me miro unos segundos no hice ningún movimiento, de repente Akari me beso, por instinto le di un puñetazo en la cara, ella no se inmuto, me agarro de las mejillas, pero en vez de besarme, subió su pulgar por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi ojo, presionándolo grite, el dolor era demasiado.

(La próxima vez que hagas llorar a un Himawari por una estupidez, gran amiga de mi novia, te juro que te parto a la mitad, si no eres capaz de largarte con otra por su bien, ponte los pantalones y enfréntalo) Llore, ella me empujó hacia Himawari, partí en llanto en su pecho, Chinatsu trato de golpear el rostro de Akari, claro ella tomo su puño y la atrajo besándola.

(Vamos por un café con Kaede y Hanako, lo que va a pasar aquí va más allá de lo erótico, mejor nos largamos) Sin decir nada bese a Himawari mientras ambas llorábamos, le voy a pagar lo de hoy y ayer…


	13. Medicina para Kaede

(Vista de la perturbada Kaede: D)

Caminaba con tranquilidad, disfrutaba de mi helado el cual fue adulterado con ginebra junto con un dulce parecido a una barra de chocolate con centro cremoso, tiene un sabor extraño nunca antes lo había probado, aunque ahora mismo quiero mucha más de este, parece que es casero o algo por el estilo, pero no me molesta le da un toque encantador al sabor, Akari nos dijo que nos fuéramos a jugar al parque, Hanako se encontró con una chica con la cual empezó a hablar, yo solo daba vueltas por el parque, no tenía nada especifico que hacer, miraba a los otros niños jugar, pensé en ir también pero una sensación de fastidio me invadió, recordé una frase que escuche por parte de Akari cuando fue a visitar a Himawari, no recuerdo bien el motivo, creo que buscaba a su Chinatsu, que habían peleado por algo, aun así Himawari la confronto aparentemente lo que paso entre las dos fue relativamente grave, ella le grito que su comportamiento era de lo más estúpido, que esa no era la Akari que todos amaban, ella le grito que no lo era que "La mayoría de personas no intentan ser adultas, solo no pueden ser niños" Ella grito con fuerza eso, yo me asuste bastante ante su tono, luego de eso se fue llorando diciendo que deseaba volver a ser una niña y no tener que preocuparse por eso, nunca supe que paso, ni me interesa de igual manera, solo sé que tiene razón, algo cambio en el momento que vi a mi padre de ese modo, algo creció dentro de mí que era completamente inevitable, en algún momento saldría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, aun así no es tan grave, solo siento que veo el mundo diferente a los demás, todo es diferente, de un día para otro toda mi forma de ser cambio, aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que es algo que tiene un remedio, que no es muy sano pero es mejor que ser alguien como Akari, no me malentiendan creo que es la maldita ama, pero hay veces en que dudas de su salud mental, sospecho que no es un trastorno, solo es algo que creció dentro de ella, pero esta para quedarse.

(LO SE) Escuche a Akari gritar con fuerza, cuando fui a mirar vi a la chica contra un árbol, se mordisqueaba las uñas, Chinatsu parecía estar preocupada pero al mismo tiempo algo enojada, parece que Akari hizo algo que floreció el enojo de su novia, ella siempre hace cosas malas pero para que Chinatsu se enoje, sus acciones deben de tener la peor intención posible.

Levante mi mirada, note que Chinatsu estaba llorando, Akari al darse cuenta corrió hacia ella, la abrazo suavemente, ambas estaban llorando, nunca había visto a Akari de esa manera, parece que algo dentro de ella la acaba de consumir, llorando le decía a Chinatsu que ya no sabía qué hacer, que todo eso la estaba volviendo loca, cada cosa que hacía por mas buena que fuera la intención terminaba con su peor yo saliendo a darle casería a todos, no sabe qué hacer con todo esto, según ella, el estrés está a punto de saldar cuentas con su cordura.

(Quiero ser fuerte para ti, pero ya no puedo contenerlo a veces, mi camuflaje de maldad se está empezando a salir y no tengo fuerzas para pararlo, estoy harta de mentir, decir que lo tengo todo controlado, que estoy bien, que no me pasa nada, quiero ser fuerte para que tú lo seas también, que todos a mi alrededor lo sean, sé que tengo que seguir luchando hasta que esta historia de mierda que nos pasa a todos termine y no puedo derrumbarme como ahora, pero se está haciendo difícil, ya no sé qué me sucede, tengo mil motivos para ser feliz, te tengo a ti, pero no lo entiendo, hay días que llego a mi casa y si tú no estás a mi lado me derrumbo, lloro hasta quedarme dormida, se supone que soy la Maldad pura que sabe y controla la situación, no está mierda impulsiva que soy ahora, la pude haber dejado ciega, maldición ya no sé qué me pasa, creo que hay dos cosas en mi cabeza que están luchando entre si destrozándome la cordura, hay uno que me deprime, que me hiere fuertemente pero no hay heridas ni sangre, me está debilitando poco a poco, empiezo a estar entre una guerra, me olvido de todos, mi alma se muere poco a poco, luego está el "Monstruo") Chinatsu llorando aparto a Akari, en medio de su llanto trato de decirle algo, pero Akari la beso, tomo la parte trasera de su cabeza, pude ver como su lengua entro en su boca, tranquilamente ella la besaba, Chinatsu cedió, paso sus manos por la espalda de Akari, continuo con el beso que se convirtió en algo sucio, lo observe con tranquilidad, termine de comerme mi helado, estaba algo adormilada, no borracha, aun así cuando voltee a ver note como Akari pasaba su mano por el trasero de Chinatsu levantándole la falda, sonrojada Chinatsu se separó, la miro a los ojos con tristeza, ella llorando asintió con la cabeza.

(Sé que lo dijiste en un momento de confusión, pero yo creía que lo había aceptado, que lo tenía asimilado, que esa realidad no me afectaba, pero cuando me llamaste así, algo se me quebró, cuando te vi con esa cara de asco espetándome mientras maldecías el día en que te enamoraste de mí, perdí las ganas de continuar, iba a dejar que ese monstruo tomara control de mí, yo me escondería en lo más profundo del agujero donde antes estaba mi alma solo para descansar de todo esto, pero cuando lo hice todo se descontrolo, no pude dejar que continuaran tomando terreno, pero yo no podía pelear contra ellos, solo te necesitaba a ti, tu eres quien puede y salva mi alma, no quería que me dejaras con esos monstruos en mi cabeza, que aun que me diera miedo los prefería debajo de mi cama, me alegra que lograra que volvieras a mí, de hecho que me aceptaras, ahora hay una guerra interna, hay momentos en donde me dejo llevar, entenderé si ya no me quieres, pero solo te pido la realidad de todo esto) Mari apareció detrás mío, me toco el hombro, me estaba a punto de saludar pero yo la detuve poniendo una mano en donde tenía algo de caramelo, la puse en su boca, mire a donde estaban las dos, de un momento a otro habían desaparecido, cuando lo note vi a Akari mirándome desde la esquina, con una sonrisa maliciosa se rio, cuando Mari se volteo, Akari apareció frente a mí.

(Tú no creas que el lobo sea malo, solo porque caperucita lo diga, no te creas que el punto de vista siempre sea igual) Con una sonrisa ella tomo la mano de Mari, la junto con la mía, yo no le entendí nada, suavemente ella tomo mi pulgar lo paso suavemente por la mano de Mari, ella se acercó a mi oído.

(Lo que tienes es permanente, pero no es como yo, simplemente tú no tienes el mismo ambiente que se necesita para desarrollar tu gran y destructiva capacidad, pero hay una medicina que es mejor que la cura, solo déjate llevar, lo que sea que pase es mejor que nada, solo no lo arruines, después de todo solo podrás usar este tipo de medicina con ella) Luego de eso Mari se volteo a verme, yo mire mi mano continúe con ese movimiento su piel suave me gustó mucho, ella se sonrojo, lentamente intento separarse pero una mano fantasmal me empujo contra ella, sabía que no era la de Akari, aun así, cuando caí ella me tomo de la cadera, hizo que yo cayera encima de ella, me sonrojo al verla agarrando mis muñecas, ella también lo hizo pero en menor medida, estábamos a punto de separarnos cuando la mano fantasmal la empujo para que nuestros labios se encontraran, abrí mis ojos de par en par, ese sensación suave me gustó mucho, miro a mi alrededor, miro una persona con el uniforme de la escuela de mi hermana desaparecer entre los arbustos, no supe quién era, no logre ver su rostro, solo parecía estar malherida, aun así no pude fijarme más en ese detalle, sus labios eran muy suaves, ella parecía estar disfrutándolo también, pase mi mano por su cabeza, ella la paso por mi cuello uniéndonos aún más, me emocione bastante al sentir su lengua en mi boca, con que esto es besar, ya veo porque mi hermana lo hace siempre, esto es increíble, me siento muy adormilada no tengo idea de porque, ella envuelve su lengua con la mía, yo le sigo el juego, de repente con una increíble fuerza ella me levanta del suelo, tan solo tengo 6 años, o no cuantos ahora mi mente está concentrada en jugar con su viscosa lengua, ya me estoy besuqueando con alguien, es curioso pero esas ganas de jugar en el parque estaban volviendo a mí, no sé porque pero quiero llegar aquí y ahora a segunda base, no me importa que estemos en un lugar público o que seamos muy jóvenes para los parámetros de la sociedad ahora mismo quiero que ella me agarre de las muñecas, me tire contra un árbol, me quite la camisa y me haga suya, me pregunto porque estoy tan prendida, no es normal esto, lo único que he comido es un helado con ginebra y un dulce con saber extraño pero muy bueno, creo que debería sospechar, me lo dio Akari, además se parecía al que tenía mi hermana en su habitación.

(Sabes a un caramelo muy extraño, me siento extraña, quiero hacerte cosas de adultos) Jadeando asentí con la cabeza, sonrojada me baje las pantis, un líquido transparente estaba pegado a este, ella se quito las suyas, jadeantes comenzamos a besarnos mientras nos ocultábamos en un arbusto, ella se acercó a mí, paso su mano por mi intimidad, no sé por qué pero quiero que me dé duro, aparentemente comí algo demasiado raro, trague saliva, me baje a la parte que estaba goteando, la lamí, un líquido transparente salió de esta, yo comencé a lamer todo lo que podía, estoy tan excitada que no puede evitar tocarme a mí misma, pero Mari me detiene, ella me voltea y comienza a lamerme también, estamos así un buen rato hasta que ella cambia de posición poniéndose encima, abrí mis piernas, ella acomoda su omanko contra la mía, gimo de placer, ella agarra fuertemente mi pierna, comienza a mover sus caderas, nuestros clítoris se rozaban entre sí, yo también me moví para sentir más de ella, agarrando mi pierna la doblo, lamio mi rodilla, eso me excito, me puse encima de ella, comencé a moverme contra ella, me agarro de la cadera mientras gemía, arqueo su espalda, yo ataque su cuello, todo mi ser pareció estremecerse, algo dentro de mí se movió de un lado a otro estando completamente vivo, yo solo gemí, me moví aún más fuerte, nos volvimos a besar, entre gemidos, empezamos a acercarnos al clímax, cerré mis ojos algo muy fuerte está a punto de salir de mí, cuando ya no puedo aguantarlo más, mi omanko expulsa varios líquidos que dejan empapada la suya, colapso a su lado, cuando volteo a mirar note que Yui con una mirada perdida ve como descanso en los brazos de Mari, sonrió, le doy un beso en la mejilla, ella me toma el rostro, me devuelve el beso con mucha pasión, yo respondo mientras me apapacho con ella, de repente mis ganas de ver el mundo arder desaparecen por completo, estoy en paz, a esto se refería Akari, lo mío se puede tratar.

(¿Quieres ser mi novia?) Pregunto eso mientras la miro a los ojos, ella pasa su mano por mi rostro, me vuelve a besar, paso mi mano por su cabello soltando sus coletas dejándolas sueltas.

(Me encantaría) Con una sonrisa ambas nos abrazamos, juntamos nuestras manos en señal de puro cariño, esto es un amor joven que espero que sea duradero.

(COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA SI Y YO NO, MALDICION ESTO ES INJUSTO) Yui mira al cielo mientras se deja caer de rodillas, Akari se muere de la risa mientras que Kyoko se pone la mano en la cara sonrojada…


	14. Estres y sexo

Cerré mis ojos, podía sentir las lágrimas de Sakurako en mi hombro, ella no estaba llorando, estaba sufriendo, sus gritos de dolor en medio de su llanto me destrozaban, pensé que todo estaba bien, pero ahora no lo está, Sakurako ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Porque no me lo dices, te amo, podríamos solucionarlo, solo deja de sufrir y dime de una buena vez que pasa, no quiero verte en medio de este sufrimiento que me está destrozando también, tienes que ser fuerte, las dos lo tenemos que ser o no llegaremos a nada, por favor deja de llorar, te lo ruego, abro mis ojos, las lágrimas me nublan la vista pero puede ver a Sakurako, se aferra fuertemente de mí, grita una y otra vez mientras llora, mi corazón se está partiendo.

(Por favor deja de llorar, solo dime que pasa) Sakurako se separó de mí, grito con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer para atrás, cerrando sus ojos ella lloraba mientras apretaba los dientes, podía ver el sufrimiento en su rostro, levante mi mano, toque la suya, ella me miro, apretó sus dientes antes de jadear, pero no es de cansancio, ni de placer, solo es uno de dolor, trata de respirar pero su garganta se cierra un poco, sus ojos luchaban por dejar de llorar, pero sus lágrimas salían aunque no fuera su intención, ella sollozaba, lentamente apretó mi mano, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, las venas en su cuello estaban hinchadas, la de su frente también, ella trago saliva, entre al baño, busque unos pañitos húmedos, los pase por su rostro, limpie sus lágrimas, sus mocos, su saliva, todo lo que había dejado salir mientras gritaba, ella se aclaró la garganta y tocio un poco, fui a buscar algo para que beber, me encontré con dos tazas de café que habían conservado su calor por un papel aluminio que tenía puesto, había una nota pegada, esa era la letra de Akari.

"Sé que no es el mejor momento de decir esto después de que bese a Sakurako, era lo mejor aunque suene extraño, el plan era que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, si viniste a la cocina por algo de tomar después de que llorara tanto entonces cumplí mi cometido, me disculpo de antemano por meterme en tu territorio, aun así dale un poco para que se sienta mejor, no tiene nada raro, Chinatsu lo hizo, ustedes solo bébanlo, les digo que es algo medicinal

Atte: Akari

PD: Si quieres deje dos afrodisiacos en la nevera, por alguna razón son más potentes cuando están fríos aunque duran menos tiempo, aprovéchenlos, por cierto te regalo unas esposas que también están en la nevera, a si y yo organizo la cena, les daré más detalles cuando vuelva de dar mi paseo por ahí"

Abrí la nevera para verificar que hablaba enserio, me di cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo, tome los afrodisiacos de la nevera junto con las esposas que tenían puestas las llaves... Voy a ignorar lo de la cena, ya discutiremos sobre eso, tome las dos tazas de café, me acerque a Sakurako, ella había abierto la ventana, veía con esa mirada deprimente el vacío, esa mirada es lo que más me destroza, cada vez que la veo me siento impotente, sonara raro, pero cuando la veo creo que no soy nada para ella, aunque ella me repite que soy el amor de su vida, cuando ella me mira con esos ojos que no tienen ese encantador brillo, en su lugar solo hay oscuridad, las ojeras en sus ojos no ayudan mucho, son grises, se puede ver que ha llorado toda la noche en más de una ocasión y tu ni te enteraste, sus labios ya no se curvan en una sonrisa al verte, ahora solo están neutros, como si ya no tuviera nada que hacer ni por lo que vivir, cuando vez eso te sientes mal, no puedes evitarlo, pero si viene de alguien que siempre tiene una sonrisa en la cara es un gran impacto porque nunca creíste que verías eso, creíste que era casi imposible, pero esta frente a ti, es más real de lo que quieres creer, solo la he visto una vez y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme fuera de combate, simplemente sentía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla a sonreír otra vez, a menos que supiera que era todo esto.

Deje la taza a un lado de ella, sin decir nada la tomo, bebió un poco, luego de eso dejo la taza en el marco de la ventana con cuidado de que no se cayera, paso su mano por su cabeza, al principio solo fue un pequeño movimiento pero este se volvió repetitivo, la detuve, miro mi mano, la acerco a su rostro y la beso suavemente.

(Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte daño, las cosas que hay en mi cabeza solo son más de las que puedo manejar, no digo que escucho voces, ni que este loca de remate, solo estoy, estresada, supongo que lo he estado toda mi vida, los momentos de tranquilidad son muy pocos, solo cuando estoy a tu lado, aun así, nunca lo enfrente, solo lo acumule, supongo que con lo que paso me quebré, todo se salió de una vez, no sé qué hacer, tengo que enfrentarlo, pero ¿Cómo? Esto es más difícil de lo que creí, pensé que me podría aguantar hasta vivir contigo, ahí nada me molestaría jamás, pero supongo que lo tengo que hacer ahora, solo me queda afrontar todo esto) Pase mi mano por su rostro, no pude evitar llorar un poco, acerque mis labios a los suyos, nos besamos, lentamente, sin nada de pasión, solo era amor y cariño, ella se separó de mi antes de que el beso subiera de nivel, ella tomo su taza de café, bebió todo de una vez, me miro, hice lo mismo, al terminar ella cerro la ventana, tomo la taza de café y la dejo a un lado.

(Himawari, sé que no he sido la más honesta, pero te diré algo, aquí y ahora, te diré todo, sé que me apoyaras, ya lo has mostrado en más de una ocasión, pero yo no te lo he demostrado, ahora mismo te voy a hacer el amor) Asentí con la cabeza mientras me tomaba de la mano, estaba a punto de besarme cuando saque el dulce de mi bolsillo, la mire de manera pervertida, sonrió y me tomo de la cadera, con fuerza me levanto de lado, me tiro sobre la cama, me quite toda mi ropa, ella estaba a punto de comerse el dulce cuando la detuve.

(Tengo curiosidad, ya sabes, tu dijiste que lo disfrutaste, así que hagamos un trato, me puedes esposar a la cama, pero me tienes que soltar a las dos horas, darme mi dulce, para que las dos en medio de la locura de la noche, me agarres contra la pared como me gusta) Ella asintió con la cabeza, tomo las esposas, me tomo las muñecas, las puso contra la madera que sostenía la cama de arriba, me coloco las esposas, dejo las llaves puestas, coloco una alarma en su celular, se acercó a mí, me puso de lado, luego me beso suavemente, yo le seguí el juego.

(¿Puedo jugar con cualquier parte de tu cuerpo?) Ella me miro, note que parecía preocupada por algo, sonreí, aunque sé que si le dijera que no, con ese dulce no me va a escuchar así que solo me queda asentir.

(Dale, soy toda tuya) Ella se comió el dulce, me puso boca abajo, me lamio mi espalda desde mi trasero hasta mi cuello, lo mordisqueo, yo gemí disfrutando de esa sensación, era juego previo, parecía que quería hacerme el amor pero no de manera ruda, al menos eso creí, paso su mano por mis nalgas, bajo sus besos, entonces note que estaba sudando y jadeando como un perro.

(Siempre tuve curiosidad, sobre cómo te sentirías si juego con tu ano además quiero que tu cuerpo este en llamas mientras lo hago) Ella tomo mi dulce, me lo metió en la boca y me hizo comerlo a las malas, apenas me lo trague ella comenzó a lamer mi ano, era una sensación extraña, había jugado antes con esa parte pero nunca lo hacia enserio porque yo la detenía y le pedía que fuera para otra parte que fuera mejor, ella siguió lamiendo, no se detenía en ningún momento, parecía estar empeñada en hacerme sentir bien, pero me sentía más extraña que bien, no sabía cuál era esa sensación, era como una especie de hormigueo que me recorría de arriba a abajo, poco a poco ese hormigueo fueron choques eléctricos directamente en mi cuerpo, empecé a gemir con fuerza, mi omanko comenzó a gotear del placer que sentía, pero ella no subía su velocidad, la mire a los ojos, ella me miro sobre mi espalda sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, esto era como una tortura, quería tocarme para darme el placer que quería pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera podía rozarme contra mis propios muslos, ella me tenía de piernas abiertas, todo esto continuo por más tiempo del que puedo contar... No puedo sentir mis piernas hace rato que ella me sostiene de la cadera, seguía lamiendo una y otra vez, quería que me hiciera llegar ya pero no me dejaba, entonces note que tenía su teléfono estaba indicando que ya habían pasado las dos horas, gemí con fuerza, lo que me hacía era de lo mejor, pero no me dejaba acabar.

(Creo que es suficiente, ahora mismo, te hare lo mejor de todo pero, quiero que me lo hagas tu también, vamos lubrícame) Ella me soltó, se puso en cuatro, me dejo su propio ano a la vista, no estaba segura de que hacer, entonces ella se rio, me tomo de la cadera, empujo mi cuerpo hacia adelante luego se dio media vuelta, lubrico sus dedos con mis propios jugos, luego de eso, los coloco contra mi ano, cerré mis ojos, solo uno se deslizo, nunca antes había entrado algo ahí, no pude evitar sentir un poco de dolor, ella tomo sus piernas con su brazo y me dejo paso libre, acerque mi dedo a mi propia intimidad, pase varias veces mi dedo empapado, ella aún no se movía, note que su omanko al igual que la mía estaba goteando.

(Solo sígueme, nos sentiremos mejor que nunca) Ella abrió su boca y se comió mi omanko, gemí con fuerza, ella comenzó a mover sus dedos, mientras metía otro, gemí, trate de acostumbrarme, metí mis dos dedos, ella grito pero de dolor, note un poco de sangre en mis dedos, aun así con sus piernas enterró mi rostro en su omanko, me preocupe pero ella no se quería detener, el deseo impulsivo de tener sexo con ella apareció de repente, metí y saque mis dedos a una increíble velocidad, mordí su clítoris, lo gire, metí mi lengua, hice todo lo que quería con ella, pero no se quedó atrás, lo que también había contenido lo dejo salir, metía sus dedos a una velocidad increíble, metía su lengua en mi omanko hasta lugares que creo que nunca había tocado, la movía como loca en mi interior, yo solo gemía mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, esto era demasiado intenso, finalmente sentía que mi cuerpo ya no lo soportaba con un gemido me corrí, pero sucedió algo que nunca había pasado, una gran cantidad de líquido salió disparado a la cara de Sakurako, no era orina, era algo más que no pude identificar, salió bastante, ella solo abrió la boca y se lo bebió todo, termine aturdida, no sabía que pasaba, solo sentía como liberaba la presión en su cara, entonces gemí liberando lo último, vi a mi padre boquiabierto, Sakurako se levantó, luego se rio, levanto sus manos, mi padre se puso estérico, tranquilamente Sakurako le hablo, luego de unas cuantas cosas el comenzó a llorar, se fue corriendo, mi madre le dijo algo pero luego solo se rio, se acercó a mí, me beso la mejilla, levanto la sabana y se dispuso a dormir conmigo...


	15. Desayuno

Me levante de la cama, estaba algo adormilada, después de esa salvaje noche me quede pensando, ¿Qué le ofrezco a ella? Desde pequeñas hemos estado juntas, en nuestra juventud yo siempre estaba al lado de Himawari, la protegía de todo, la apoyaba incondicionalmente, pero ahora no tengo mucho que darle, es más fuerte, es capaz de valerse por sí misma, mientras que yo no, siempre que estoy mucho tiempo sola me deprimo, empiezo a añorar estar con alguien, pero al mismo tiempo quiero estar sola, no me entiendo, creo que nunca lo hare, aun así, quiero hacer algo por Himawari, ya nos vamos a casar y solo he provocado peleas, le hare un lindo detalle, algo que tenga un gran valor sentimental pero que no sea algo demasiado complicado.

(Hazle un desayuno, mama y papa parecen estar discutiendo, yo misma tengo que alimentar a tu hermana y mi novia, por cierto, Akari te dejo un mensaje) Kaede pasó por la habitación con varios platos en las manos, parecía estar fastidiada, mi hermana la siguió con los vasos, note que estaba muy deprimida, lo podía ver en su mirada, eso me destrozo, yo le prometí a mi hermana mayor que si ella no estaba yo tomaría cargo de Hanako, me levante de la cama, trate de acercarme pero ella solo siguió caminando.

(Por favor, déjame en paz, quiero estar sola un rato, todo esto, no me lo esperaba para nada, supongo que al fin y al cabo tú en realidad tratabas de protegerme distrayéndome para que no viera más allá de lo que debía ver, te lo agradezco, pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeras la verdad sobre lo que sucede, es demasiada información para mí, estoy algo saturada, solo quiero tomar algo de aire, calmarme y actuar como alguien de mi edad, lo que debería hacer en este tipo de situación) Ella siguió adelante dejando los vasos en la habitación de Kaede, trague saliva, no quiero que ella se entere de todo, sé que es lo que sucede, pero no sé quiénes son los que lo hacen, mi hermana mayor me dijo que por mi seguridad no hiciera preguntas que incomodaran a la autoridad, me acerque a la puerta de los padres de Himawari, discutían acerca del matrimonio de los dos, no me quiero meter en donde no me llaman, ni que fuera Akari, ella se mete porque sabe que decir, yo no quiero meter la pata.

(Un desayuno será, vamos ver que es lo que más adora Himawari para comer a estas horas)

(Solo dale un huevo con arroz, no cuesta pensarlo tanto) Kaede me grito eso desde su habitación, me reí un poco ante eso, me dirigí a la habitación, me cerciore de que Himawari estuviera dormida, sonreí al verla descansando tranquilamente, le di un pequeño beso en la frente, me dirigí a la cocina, me estire y aliste mentalmente, debe de olvidar todos mis problemas, esto es para Himawari, le debo poner todo mi cariño, vamos allá, yo puedo, voy a ponerle todo mi empeño.

(Deja de jugar y hazlo de una vez, hoy me toca lavar los platos y quiero salir ahorita a una cita que tengo con Mari, así que date prisa o lavas tú) Me le quede viendo a Kaede, ella parecía estar algo fastidiada, ella me gruño, entonces de la habitación salió Mari, ella solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, se acercó por detrás a la chica, la agarro de la cadera, la meneo suavemente mientras la llenaba de besos, su cara cambio completamente, ella parecía estar súper feliz, se rio mientras miraba cariñosamente a Mari, tomándola de la cadera y Kaede agarrándola del cuello, ambas se dieron un largo beso lleno de pasión y saliva, me quede pasmada, acabe de darme cuenta de que cosa diferencia a Kaede de Akari, puede que ambas tengan una pareja a la cual aman, o algo así, no estoy segura de que es lo que siente Akari por Chinatsu porque ella misma ha dicho que el amor no existe ni nunca existirá, de hecho esa es la diferencia de ella con Akari, parece que el amor que siente por Mari que no tengo idea de cuando se desarrollo es lo que la mantiene relativamente normal, que ella es igual que Akari, si lo es, supongo que es su sucesora, es prácticamente la misma persona, la misma forma de pensar, la misma forma de actuar, los mismos pensamientos críticos que te llegan a asustar por lo certeros y algo deprimentes que son, es una mini-Akari que por alguna razón puede comportarse como se supone que debería, que no va en contra de todo, pero no lo hace porque es única y diferente, que nadie la entiende, ella misma dice que le importa un comino si es popular o no, ella solo sigue lo que quiere hacer, no lo hace por ser popular lo hace porque así es ella, no es única y diferente, parece que hay bastantes personas igual a ella, lo reconoce, dice que como ella hay miles y miles, que ella solo es alguien más en el montón, pero que prefiere ser de ese montón a ser de uno en donde tienes que apagar tu cerebro y seguir las reglas predispuestas por la sociedad, lo único que la separa de ser Akari es Mari, es como una especie de barrera, no, es más bien el limite personificado, ella por lo que veo pone a raya la actitud de Kaede haciéndola completamente linda y dócil, la misma Kaede que he conocido desde que nació, me dio ternura verlas mostrándose su amor, Mari le daba unos besos rápidos en la mejilla, Kaede se los devolvía con mucho cariño, eso me dio una idea, debo ir con mi Himawari y llenarla de besos de la misma manera, entonces cuando las voltee a mirar vi como Mari comenzaba a manosear a Kaede que traviesa le mordía la oreja a su chica.

(Oye, Sakurako nos está viendo, vuelve a la habitación y ya te alcanzo) Ambas se dieron un último beso, cuando Mari se dio la vuelta Kaede le dio una nalgada, la chica se rio y le guiño un ojo mientras entraba en la habitación de Kaede.

(¿Qué miras? Tu hacías lo mismo con Himawari cada rato y yo no me quejaba, ahora date prisa, no tengo todo el día, además de mi cita tengo que ir por unas cosas que me encargo Akari para su reunión de mañana, tú también tienes cosas que hacer, tienes que alistar toda las cosas que vas a decir mañana, no querrás decepcionar a Akari) Kaede comenzó a ayudarme a hacer el desayuno, yo me le quede viendo, mi cena que tiene que ver con Akari, es algo pequeño para avisarle a nuestras familias que me voy a casar con Himawari, solo es eso, no quería hacerlo muy grande, ya que si las cosas salen mal yo seré el centro de atención, quedare en vergüenza además si algo sale mal Himawari también quedaría en vergüenza, por eso lo quería hacerlo humilde, nada complicado, algo fácil de manejar, además quería que no fuera una velada tan larga, también quiero disfrutar con Himawari de un baile y algo de sexo, nada mejor que conmemorar ese día, aunque ahora que lo pienso tengo que empezar a ahorrar para la luna de miel, tengo que esmerarme en hacer algo increíble, de ese modo tendremos sexo, uno especial y diferente, algo que jamás olvidaremos porque será la primera vez que lo hagamos como esposas, tengo que poner en el calendario el día de las practicas, no podemos hacerlo en una iglesia es obvio ya que sería algo profano para la mayoría de gente, una ceremonia también pequeña y privada, ya me lo puedo imaginar todo, solo yo y el amor de mi vida, frente a frente diciendo nuestros votos, cuando suavemente nos acercamos, nos miramos a los ojos, finalmente nos damos un beso sellando nuestras palabras, mostrándonos nuestro amor eterno.

(Oye deja de fantasear y ayúdame por acá) Ella se levantó del mesón con el desayuno listo, yo asentí con la cabeza, no lo hice yo pero si se lo entrego con una sonrisa y un beso tendrá mi toque de amor, suspire, casi nunca hago esto por lo que estaba algo nerviosa, Kaede al verme sacudió la cabeza, me quito la poca ropa que tenía puesta, busco algún delantal de cocina, encontró uno que decía "KISS ME" Me lo puso, me acerco a la puerta de la habitación, me organizo un poco.

(Sonríe, saca pecho aunque no lo tengas, muéstrale que lo hiciste para ella, se segura de ti misma, eso atrae a las mujeres, pero se coqueta es lo mejor de todo, además si ella piensa que su vida matrimonial será así estará más que encantada en mostrarte su amor, es fácil cuando le agarras el truco a esto ahora ve, conquístala, ten sexo con ella, cásense y lárguense de mi casa, de ese modo la tendré solo para mí, además revisa tu celular, Akari te envió un mensaje) Me lanzo dentro de la habitación, note que Himawari seguía durmiendo, me deje el desayuno en la mesa, acerque mi rostro al de ella, la moví con mi nariz un poco, ella se rio mientras se daba la vuelta.

(Sakurako déjame dormir me mantuviste despierta cuando creí que podía ir a descansar)

(No puedes, se va a enfriar el desayuno que te hice) Himawari me volteo a ver, sonreí y le mostré los platos, ella sonrió, se levantó de la cama con mi ayuda, comenzó a comer, yo me senté a su lado, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras saboreaba el desayuno.

(Mi Sakurako haciéndome el desayuno, parece que mi vida está mejorando) Con una sonrisa me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo pase mi brazo por encima de su hombro acercándola más a mí, ella se rio, se acomodó en mí, me sentía muy feliz y segura de mi misma, mi prometida esta en mis brazos, con una sonrisa, este es mi día, lo es.

(Oye cariño, ya que tú me diste un gusto que tal si yo te doy uno a ti) Himawari juguetona levanto mi delantal, yo me lo quite directamente, me abrí de piernas recibiendo la húmeda lengua de Himawari en mi intimidad, sonreí, Kaede gracias por el consejo, agarre suavemente su cabeza, la invite a seguir con el juego, lamia como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual no está muy lejos de la realidad porque si falla, hare que pague con su cuerpo, ella abrió grande, me comió de lleno, gemía mientras empujaba su cabeza en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba, la mire a los ojos, ella me guiño el ojo mientras acerca su lengua a mi clítoris, le dio varias vueltas antes de tomar la piel que lo cubría y retirarla, lo chupo, arquee mi espalda sintiendo un placer ensordecedor, ella lo tomo entre sus dientes y lo jalo hacia atrás, no pude aguantar mucho, me corrí en su boca, ella lo saboreo todo.

(Maldición, sí que tenías hambre) Ella sonrió se dio la vuelta estaba a punto de devolverle el favor cuando Kaede apareció en la puerta.

(Tienes 2 segundos para mirar el mensaje o Akari te va patear el trasero) Himawari se tapó con el delantal, yo suspire y fastidiada mire mi celular, me acerque a Himawari, le quite el delantal, la lance a la cama, mientras que ponía el mensaje de voz de Akari.

"Bien espero que esto esté grabando, Sakurako, vieja a amiga, te tengo una gran sorpresa, yo dirigiré tu reunión, sé que estas nerviosa por como lo van a tomar tus padres y los de Himawari, que mejor que tener a tus amigas ahí para apoyarte, irán todas, Yui y Kyoko también, sé que no las han visto en un buen tiempo, también Ayano, fue algo complicada de encontrar pero siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a una vieja amiga, como decía, cambie tu reservación a "Los Kawamuras" Gran restaurante muy conocido y recomendado, soy una amiga de la dueña, sé que te encantara ir a ese gran lugar, tienes hoy una reservación en "Trajes Kawamuras" Te darán un descuento especial, también tu Himawari, de hecho las quiero a todas a las 2 de la tarde en ese lugar, más les vale ir, aun así que tengan una buena mañana"

Me levante y mire el reloj, eran las 10:00 a.m., el local de trajes estaría más o menos a 1 hora de camino, así que aún nos queda mucho tiempo.

(Venga disfrutemos del tiempo que tenemos) Me reí y bese a Himawari mientras me ponía encima de ella, aunque no me gustara que Akari organizara la fiesta, si me negaba las cosas saldrían terriblemente mal por lo que solo me queda aguantarme, al final el resultado es el mismo…


	16. Un dia tranquilo

Yo no me separaba del brazo de Sakurako, me mantenía encima de ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro ambas estábamos tomando una ducha más calmada, después de esa cantidad de sexo salvaje que tuvimos era hora de descansar un poco y limpiar todo el sudor que tenemos en nuestros cuerpos.

(Necesito bañarme Himawari, suéltame, luego cuando salgamos para ir donde Akari te dejare estar pegada a mi todo el tiempo que quieras) Bese a Sakurako en la mejilla, me separe de ella, tome el jabón, me comencé a bañar tranquilamente, ambas estábamos en una extraña paz, nada de peleas, ninguna lagrima más, solo estábamos al lado de la otra disfrutando nuestra compañía mutua, cuando pasamos a la tina, ella abrió los brazos, yo me acomode en su pecho, la temperatura del agua era perfecta, era de lo mejor, solo aumentaba la paz que sentía en mi corazón, me daban ganas de que este momento durara para siempre, que jamás se acabara este instante, suspire, ella me miro extrañada, paso su mano por mi cabeza acariciándola, cerré mis ojos sintiendo sus caricias, ella también suspiro, se acomodó conmigo, supongo que me siento así porque después de todas esas peleas y caos todos merecemos algo de quietud.

(Me gusta esto, solo tú y yo, en la tina, descansando, disfrutando de las dos, además de que ahora nada más nos va a interrumpir, excepto de que nos tenemos que ir para obtener los trajes para la cena, ese restaurante es muy elegante, ni yo pensaba que alguien como nosotras, unas jóvenes enamoradas pudiéramos siquiera entrar al lugar) Me dijo en un tono muy calmado, con una voz encantadoramente suave.

(¿Usaras smoking?) Me reí después de la pregunta obvia que hice, pensar cómo se vería Sakurako si usara un vestido, sé que al igual que Akari, Yui y Ayano todas ellas se verían mejor si usaran un smoking, les luce mucho más que un vestido aunque no estoy segura de Ayano.

(Supongo que sí, quiero decir no creo que a mí me luzca usar un vestido, soy más de un smoking, aun así creo que será difícil encontrar uno de mi talla, soy algo bajita así que será complicado, pero ese lugar tiene medidores 24 horas al día trabajando, sus trajes y vestidos siempre salen a la hora en que tú los pidas, escuche que quien monto el negocio es una chica rechazada por sus padres luego de descubrir su orientación sexual, además de que perdió a su novia, por lo que se, ella se abalanzo contra todo régimen establecido decidiendo ser la mujer más grande, fuerte y rica de todas, quería mejorar su vida, creo todo un negocio, le mostro como había cambiado a su novia, y ahora es la mayor empresaria de Japón, es curioso ver cómo ella cambio por completo por la persona que ama, irte contra todo un imperio económico marcando tus propias reglas, mostrándole al mundo que tú eres la persona que tiene una motivación, además de que ella no es como la gente rica que bota su dinero con autos caros y casas, ella solo vive en un departamento, va a la universidad como todos, es curioso no crees) Ignore todo lo que dijo Sakurako cayendo en un punto bastante importante que por ponerle atención a Sakurako y al compromiso no tuve en cuenta en ningún momento.

¿Dónde diablos esta Ayano? A Chitose la he visto varias veces por la ciudad, caminando por ahí, pero siempre con la mirada triste y decaída, cuando le preguntaba que pasaba me decía que no tenía que ver conmigo, que todo estaba bien, tarde o temprano todo volvería a la normalidad, nunca lo entendí hasta que me di cuenta que casi nadie sabe dónde está Ayano, muchas chicas me lo han preguntado, les digo que le pregunten a Chitose pero ahí acaba la conversación.

(Oye Sakurako, ¿Dónde está Ayano?) Ella abrió la boca, luego la cerro, se quedó pensando hasta que abrió los ojos como platos, luego de eso se dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, me miro mientras tragaba saliva.

(Bueno, recuerdas cuando salí del salón luego de proponerte matrimonio frente a todas las chicas, pues me encontré con Ayano y Chitose, me dieron una hoja que decía, que ellas acababan de renunciar al concejo estudiantil, que ahora éramos las encargadas de todo, supongo que algo paso entre las dos o con Kyoko que era la fantasía amorosa de Ayano, supongo que fue algo malo después de eso, ambas renunciaron, yo he visto a Chitose, cuando le pregunte a Akari al respecto me dijo que la vida te daba malas jugadas, que algunas personas después de eso, destrozadas, recurren a cumplir las fantasías de los demás tratando de quitarse ese peso de encima, ese dolor de saber que la tuya nunca se hará realidad, por lo que me conto luego es que la única que sabe su ubicación exacta cada día es Chitose, ella llega a su casa pero duerme, come y se va hasta volver entrada la noche, le pregunte qué era lo que hacía pero me dijo que no era de la incumbencia de las dos, ni de ella, ni de mí, ni de nadie a excepción de Chitose, sin ella las cosas serían peores en todo y con nosotras sería un caos) Me quede pasmada al escuchar todo, me dolía lo de Ayano pero el despecho con el tiempo se cura, aun así, nosotras tenemos que manejar todo el consejo estudiantil por nuestra cuenta, si ya nos costaba siendo 5 personas, siendo 3 será todo un infierno, pero Chitose también renuncio, a lo mejor quería tener todo el tiempo para estar con Ayano.

(Luego hablamos con Akari sobre esto, creo que Ayano estará en el lugar, así que mejor parémonos, llegaremos tarde si no lo hacemos rápido, saldré de la tina, tengo que ir a buscar algo de ropa a mi casa, nos vemos afuera en la esquina de siempre) Ella me dio un beso, salió apresuradamente de la tina, se secó el cuerpo con una toalla y salió a toda velocidad hacia su casa después de ponerse el uniforme de manera apurada, yo salí después de un rato pensado en lo del consejo estudiantil, me puse una falda más o menos larga, una camiseta con algo de escote con un gorro y zapatos simples con unas medias rosadas.

(Pórtense bien niñas, no hagan travesuras, tampoco salgan de la casa, papá y mamá están algo ocupados con unos temas que no son para niños así que no los molesten, hay comida en la nevera si tienen hambre) Ambas se rieron con lo que dije al principio, Hanako estaba en el comedor, leía un libro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, supongo que con eso se mantendrá alejada de lo que pasa, bueno mejor dicho solo lo lleva como cree que le ira mejor con todo esto.

(Tranquila, ya hicimos nuestras travesuras, aún nos quedan mucho más pero seremos más calmadas, aun así diviértanse, yo ya tengo mi traje, pedí de última hora la de Mari, pero está bien, son puntuales, que les vaya bien) Mari le metió la mano por debajo de las pantis a Kaede, ambas se fueron a la habitación mientras yo solo me quedaba callada, salí de la casa con dirección la esquina de siempre, yo tenía mi tarjeta de tren y la de Sakurako que la dejo en mi casa, llevaba algo de dinero para comer algo por si las dudas, espere un rato hasta que escuche a alguien llamarme desde atrás.

(Hermosa como siempre cariño, ven, vamos, llegaremos justas de tiempo así que comeremos antes de ir a mirar la tienda, no queremos molestar a Akari en este momento, estará estresada por lo de la cena, así que será mejor ser buenas con ella, como prometí, aquí tienes mi brazo) Ella tenía puesta una camisa de color rojo pálido con una corbata negra, unos jeans apretados color azul y unos zapatos converse del color de la camisa, no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, su atuendo era algo nuevo, me sorprendí, ella sonrió, yo me acerque por detrás a ella, confundida me volteo a mirar, la empuje a un callejón, intente quitarle la ropa pero ella me detuvo.

(Aquí no cariño, si aún estas deseosa podemos hacerlo luego pero no aquí, no ahora, estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo, vamos a comer, luego por el traje, y cuando lleguemos te daré tratamiento de cuerpo completo, no dejare que ninguna parte de tu cuerpo quede sin probar) Me beso, yo se lo devolví de manera apasionada, intente que se quitara la ropa, pero no se dejó nuevamente, me dejo claro que no era el momento de hacerlo, algo aburrida tome su brazo y me acomode.

(Vámonos, se nos hace tarde mi amor, te aseguro que no será un viaje tan largo si llegamos en 5 minutos a la estación, pasaremos más tiempo juntas) Sonreí, ambas nos dirigimos a la estación de tren, pasamos todo el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales, robándonos besos, estando juntas de la misma manera que yo siempre quise, no puedo esperar para saber cómo sería si viviéramos juntas, quiero decir, como si de verdad estuviéramos ya casadas, con una casa sacada por nuestra cuenta, con nuestra propia decoración, además creo que cada noche estaría llena de pasión en una habitación con una gran cama matrimonial para dos personas, específicamente Sakurako y yo.

(Bueno, que tal si vamos a comer unas hamburguesas, sé que no es lo más decente del mundo pero tenemos prisa y como mañana será una gran cena será mejor tener espacio para el gran banquete en honor a nuestro amor) No me molestaba comer unas hamburguesas, pero me pareció tierno lo que dijo, asentí con la cabeza, nos dirigimos al McDonald's más cercano, yo pedí una hamburguesa simple con lechuga y ella pidió una con todo, saco su billetera y pago, intente dar también de mi dinero pero dijo que no.

(¿Aunque sea los postres?) La mire caprichosamente mientras me restregaba contra su brazo.

(Está bien) Ella me dejo pagar parte de la comida, la verdad me parece noble que ella compre todo, pero no me gusta quedar de lado, así que pague un helado de cono típicos del lugar, aunque lo pedí con revestimiento de Pockys por encima, ella pidió uno igual, ambas nos fuimos a la mesa con nuestros pedidos, comenzamos a comer, abrí mi la envoltura de mi hamburguesa, le di un mordisco, estaba como siempre deliciosa, me gustaba mucho esta hamburguesa, era muy simple, pero el sabor fresco de la lechuga me enamoraba, voltee a ver a Sakurako quien se estaba devorando la hamburguesa, ahora que lo pienso ella no desayuno o si lo hizo comió muy poco, supongo que por eso insistió tanto en la comida, termino primero que yo, tomo su helado que estaba un poco derretido, lamio lo que sobraba mientras comía relajadamente el helado, yo termine justo cuando ella termino el helado, llevo las bandejas, me dio mi helado y salimos.

Ya eran las 1:00 p.m, la tienda estaba a 10 minutos caminando por lo que íbamos con tiempo de sobra para llegar, miramos unas tiendas, Sakurako se puso algo de ropa, yo también, jugamos con las prendas hasta que llegamos a una tienda matrimonial, al entrar ambas nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a mirar los productos que habían, era típica tienda para pedir lo regalos de boda, estaba muy organizada, me gustaron varias cosas que Sakurako guardo con una foto en su celular, miramos bastantes utensilios de cocina, algunos marcos hermosos para fotos, ropa, todo lo que había en la tienda.

(Disculpen ¿Necesitan ayuda?) Un hombre amablemente nos ofreció ayuda, Sakurako pregunto un poco sobre todo eso de los regalos de boda, él nos lo explico todo, sin dejarse ningún detalle, incluso nos dio su número, dijo que era muy bueno con los regalos de boda, también que conocía a alguien perfecta para que organizara nuestra boda, que de hecho no era nada menos que la gran Reo Kawamura, dueña de la tienda a la que íbamos a ir, él decía que era un chica en extremo amable, siempre convivía con todos sin importarle nada, dijo que lo invito a una boda que ella organizo que fue muy hermosa, a todos le encanto, pensándolo bien, mucha gente dice que es la Barbie de las empresas porque tiene casi de todo.

(Miren es ella) Una chica mucha más bajita que Sakurako entro en la tienda, saludo amablemente a todos, luego nos miró y sonrió, era alguien muy sencilla, solo una camiseta, pantalones, zapatos y una chaqueta, con una sonrisa nos dio la mano a las dos, entonces otra chica apareció, era algo alta, con una sonrisa abrazo a Reo po detrás dándole un beso.

(Son ustedes verdad, Sakurako y Himawari, vengan, vengan, ya es hora de ir, llevan dando muchas vueltas por aquí, ya solo faltan 10 minutos, no queremos llegar tarde, es de mala educación) Tomada de la mano de su novia nos dirigió hasta su tienda.

(Bueno tengo que decirlo Akari es todo un misterio, uno que me cae muy bien, decidí darle un tiempo en mi restaurante y un descuento especial de mi tienda para que te diera lo mejor de lo mejor, no me gusta presumir pero somos una buena opción, también estoy dispuesta a ayudarles con su boda) Me sorprendí que alguien con esa cantidad de dinero que es una gran leyenda en los negocios fuera de un carácter tan pasivo y amable, realmente me cae muy bien.

(Estuve en su lugar un tiempo, todo estaba en contra de mí, pero supe levantarme y armar un negocio, me gusta ayudar a todos por igual, más si son mis amigas, wow, como pasa el tiempo, miren ya llegamos) Ella abrió la puerta del gran establecimiento bastante elegante un hermoso lugar que nos dejó sorprendidas…


	17. Medidas y malentendidos

(Elijan el traje que deseen, yo tengo que entender el restaurante para revisar su reservación de mañana, solo quería darles la bienvenida a mi tienda, pero mi novia y futura esposa las ayudara, espero que disfruten de mis telas, las mejores de toda Japón) Reo salió de la tienda después de llevarnos a una sala de color negro con varias personas trabajando allí, entre esas una hermosa chica, cabello dorado pálido con unos ojos de color miel, nos sonrió amablemente, en su pecho tenía un collar de yang, la otra mitad de segura pertenecía a otra chica.

(Oye tigre, dentro de poco será tu despedida de soltera, así que deja de mirarla, no querrás perderla antes de tiempo) Akari me susurro eso al oído, cuando mire a mi lado Himawari tenía una mirada asesina, temblando mire hacia otro lado, ni siquiera le estaba mirando los pechos.

(Mejor vamos por aquí, las mujeres van a este lado) Chinatsu se llevó a Himawari a otra sala antes de que yo pudiera explicar las cosas, suspire, no quiero que piense que le puedo ser infiel, aun así, me pregunto ¿Qué tiene en mente Akari para la despedida de soltera?

(Tranquila, nada loco para tu día, solo será un poco de alcohol, comida, pero la sorpresa especial estará en bandeja de plata, amarrada y muy excitada, para tu diversión pura) Akari me llevo empujándome a la sala de cambio para trajes elegantes para los hombres, en este caso yo como mujer usare un smoking porque va más con mi estilo.

(Oye ¿Dónde están Yui y Ayano?) Ella señalo atrás mío, en ese momento entre las sombras Ayano llego, nunca la había notado, ni siquiera cuando entro aquí, ella tenía una mirada sombría, una extraña aura de misterio junto con heridas menores en su rostro, no hablaba, con suerte murmuraba una que otra cosa que parecía decirse a sí misma, como si estuviera en otro mundo que no es para nada parecido al nuestro.

(Encantador no es cierto, un monstruo que duerme enjaulado por un Dios, es decir Chitose, no sé porque pero me recuerda la gran historia de guerra donde Zeus encerró a los titanes, aunque solo es uno, pero en vez de encerrarlos, los dejo en otro mundo, con sus cuerpos aquí, destinados a la mano de obra a pesar de su eterno dolor, o bueno, despecho, solo que ese titán se acuesta con Zeus, o no, aun no sé qué diablos pasa entre esas dos) Mire Ayano, ella se quedó viendo el vacío, luego susurro:

"Solo hablan, pero nunca hacia mí, son sombras de mi infancia, nadie las ve, solo yo, son solo las voces que siempre discuten, me dan ordenes, ordenes que dañan pero ayudan a los demás, debo seguirlas, porque a ellos nos les gusta que no lo haga"

(Y Yui está teniendo algo de diversión con Kyoko no tardaran en venir, solo tomemos las medidas y sigamos con lo demás, es el día donde tendrás el traje más elegante de todos) Bueno, supongo que dejare a Ayano con lo que sea que tenga en la cabeza, es el momento de encontrar el traje más elegante de todos, tengo que lucir bien para Himawari, ahora que lo pienso necesitare uno especial para la boda, ya lo encontrare supongo.

(Me presento, soy Ushio Kazama, yo me encargare de hacer su traje, por lo que me ha contado Akari-san, usted necesita algo elegante, pero que sea flexible a la vez, tengo un diseño casi perfecto para usted, venga por aquí, a las demás les mostrare unos folletos de mis otros diseños, elijan el que más les guste) Ella nos hizo una reverencia, luego la seguimos a un lugar, una sala también elegante, el diseño que me mostro fue impresionante, un traje con un increíble estilo, un corbatín de color rojo clásico, una camisa de botones increíble, todo concordaba con algo elegante pero flexible a la vez, la mire a los ojos ella sonrió, le mostro otros diseños a Ayano y Akari.

(Por nosotras cualquiera está bien, no le podemos robar la atención a Sakurako, pero puedo pedirle un favor, mire esa chica se va a casar, ya sabe algo completamente especial, pero estuve pensando, ella se merece un nuevo traje erótico para su chica, mañana hay una cena, pero después es tiempo de calidad de ambas, quiero decir, esas cosas son como el paraíso, si es que se usa el correcto para cada personalidad y cuerpo) Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, fue a buscar otro catálogo, este tenía un modelo que era una chica con un increíble cuerpo.

(Wow, esa chica debe entrenarse todos los días, maldición mira esa chocolatina, a diferencia de nosotras que la tenemos derretida, yo de tantas galletitas de Chinatsu, son deliciosas) Mire varios hasta notar una ropa interior que asemejaba al traje de un mayordomo que en el elástico dice, "A tu servicio" Ese se veía increíble, lo señale, ella con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza, luego de eso se dio la vuelta, saco un metro, luego se acercó a las demás chicas.

(Ustedes van primero, a Sakurako-san tengo que tomarles medidas especiales privadas, claro, ¿Si no te molesta para nada Sakurako-san?) Asentí con la cabeza, estar desnuda frente a otra chica no me molesta para nada, no le veo la mano, si solo es para tomarme las medidas para darle una hermosa sorpresa a Himawari.

(Bueno, tengo que decirlo, ¿De dónde salió esa modelo?) Akari miraba la imagen de la chica, flexiono sus brazos para que todas nos riéramos, sus músculos eran insignificantes a comparación de esa chica, quien media los hombros de Akari se rio bastante, cambio a medir su cintura.

(Es mi novia, Murasame Sumika, ella es muy fuerte, también muy linda y caballerosa, nunca podrías alcanzar sus músculos, los ha entrenada desde muy joven, su padre le enseño el arte familiar del Karate, cada día entrena, tiene un dojo, uno de los mejores guerreros de toda Japón, un entrenamiento recio, sin descanso, aun así, se ve hermosa, esa ropa interior fue su idea, cuando la diseñe me sorprendí al verla así, fue toda una noche) Todas nos reímos otra vez, por alguna razón la lucidez de Ayano desapareció, ella miro la puerta un rato, luego la abrió, llego Yui, ella cayo de frente cuando la puerta se abrió, el golpe fue evitado por ella, sostuvo sus brazos a los lados, Ayano la ayudo a levantarse, cuando lo hizo yo quede boquiabierta, en su rostro se asomaba una impresionante cicatriz, profunda, no disimule para nada señalando su rostro.

(¿¡QUE DIABLOS, ALGUIEN TE REBANO Y TE HIZO JAMON LA CARA?!) Yui me dio un golpe en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, luego suspiro.

(Solo fue una pequeña pelea que tuve, solo fueron unos meses en el hospital, pero ahora estoy bien, cuida tus palabras sobre esto, porque si dices un solo chiste más, te sirvo de cena) No sabía que Yui podía ser tan agresiva, supongo que estuvo fuera de lugar mi comentario, me disculpe con una reverencia, ella asintió con la cabeza, Kazama con toda la normalidad le mostro el catalogo, ella eligió un traje rápidamente, aun así la curiosidad me estaba matando.

(¿Pueda tocarla? Me da curiosidad) Ella suspiro, me acerco el rostro, agarre su cara, toque suavemente la cicatriz, estaba abierta, parecía ser algo reciente, como si le dieron un golpe en el rostro que la dejo así, luego de saciar mi curiosidad deje de tocar su cicatriz, lentamente la solté, ella suspiro, se tocó un poco su cicatriz, Kazama le paso un pañuelo con una bolsa de hielos, la dejo en su rostro, suspiro, parecía estar hinchándose un poco, sostuvo el trapo hasta que se calmó, luego de eso, Kazama la empezó a medir.

(Déjame adivinar, pensaste en algo que no era, Kyoko te dio un golpe para defenderse del asalto que tenías pensado, acaso ella no sabe que esa cosa se te va hinchar, te va a doler, se pondrá roja, y te morirás por dentro)

(No era su intención, yo la malinterprete, solo debo esperar a que mejore la herida, solo serán unas horas de dolor, ya me acostumbre a que me duela cara, quiero decir, cuando desperté con esta cosa en el rostro estaba gritando del dolor, pero tenía un tubo en la boca, no podía gritar ni nada, además tenía que disimular no quería preocupar a Kyoko, ya tenemos suficientes problemas) Kazama termino de medirlas a todas, les dio una reverencia, luego me miro.

(Ya he terminado, es hora de su medición especial, le pido que se vayan, es algo privado)

(No importa, aquí todas tenemos novias, no tienen que irse, es mejor así, charlamos, de paso podemos ordenar todas ropa interior para nuestras chicas) Todas asintieron con la cabeza, estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

(Bueno, si no les molesta necesito que se quiten la ropa completamente, les hare una medida especial en la entrepierna, la tela fina que usare se puede dañar si la parte en donde sus partes privadas estarán no está bien medida) Todas nos quitamos la ropa, Kazama comenzó a medirnos la entrepierna, ella solo ponía las medidas de manera tranquila, para nosotras no era para nada raro, ni para ella, continuamos un rato charlando, todas ya estaban terminando, solo faltaba yo, algunas hacían bromas diciendo que nuestras novias eran dueñas de un bosque encantado, cosas divertidas, ingeniosas y simpáticas, cuando era mi turno comencé a hablar con Yui, ella me contaba lo que era estar en un hospital, decía que cuando nadie la miraba se montaba las camillas y hacia guerras con otros enfermos, hasta que uno se partió el brazo cuando se golpeó el rostro contra el vidrio.

(Oigan porque se demoran tanto…) Himawari se me quedo viendo, a todas, si tú no sabías el contexto de lo que estábamos haciendo pensarían que estábamos haciendo otra cosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, yo me acerque a ella, la tome del brazo, no era lo que parecía.

(Aléjate, aquí tienes tu anillito) Ella lo lanzo hacia atrás, yo corrí hacia él, cuando voltee a mirar ella ya había salido corriendo, el resto de las chicas, Chinatsu, Chitose y Kyoko enfrentaron a sus novias que le dijeron la verdad, todas al ver los diseños se rieron, se acercaron a sus novias, excepto Kyoko, que le dijo a Yui que eso pasaría en sus sueños, yo suspire, mire la puerta por donde ella había salido corriendo, de repente volvió en los brazos de la fuerte modelo que vimos en el folleto, ella se rio al ver como Himawari se trataba de escapar.

(Nunca deberías despreciar así el amor de alguien, lo que estaban haciendo se llama medición especial de ropa interior erótica, eso lo hace mi Kazama, suena algo mal pero es peor que algo tan fino se rompa, solo cálmate, te diré algo, cuando tengas un problema con tu novia no te vayas corriendo mientras lloras, no solucionan nada, ahora hablaras con ella) Himawari forcejeo pero era imposible, esa chica era demasiado fuerte.

(Mira esto) Ella se quitó toda la ropa, luego se acercó a Kazama, ella la rodeo con sus brazos, se besuqueo con Kazama, luego se puso al lado mío, puso su fuerte brazo sobre mi cabeza, se inclinó poniendo todo su peso en mí, ella era tan pesada que casi me caigo, ella me agarro, con un brazo me levanto con facilidad.

(Sin ánimos de ofender a tu prometida, pero de verdad crees que Kazama me abandonaría para alguien con el cuerpo de ella, mírame, por favor, muchas mujeres me quieren en la cama, pero yo le soy fiel y ella lo es conmigo) Himawari la miro de arriba abajo, luego suspiro, asintió con la cabeza, ella sonrió de vuelta, se acercó a Kazama que estaba babeando por ella.

(Tu turno dura toda la noche, me quedare aquí contigo, te amo bebe) Ambas se dieron un beso, yo me acerque a Himawari, ella me beso la frente, se disculpó conmigo, yo le puse el anillo, me acerque a Sumika, le agradecí de todo corazón, ella sonrió, dijo que era normal que las cosas de ese estilo pasaran, pero que siempre debía ir por ella, no quedarme a llorar.

En ese momento la novia de Reo entro por la puerta con varias telas, se quedó callada viendo a todas las chicas, Sumika se rio en voz alta, luego suspiro.

(Bueno todas, hay que ponernos la ropa, no generemos malentendidos, además, Kazama necesita concentración para hacer los trajes, tendrán que irse, pueden ir a comer algo las personas que aún no han comido) Todas nos vestimos, Himawari seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, me preocupe bastante, la trate de tomar de la mano pero me ignoro, salimos del lugar dejando a la novia de Reo regañando a Kazama y Sumika.

(Oye creo que se enojó conmigo) Le susurre eso a Akari que estaba tomada de la mano con Chinatsu, noto la mirada fría que me lanzo Himawari, ella acerco a su novia aún más cerca de ella.

(Soluciónalo tú, no es algo que necesite de mi intervención) Ella beso a Chinatsu en la mejilla, yo me acerque a Himawari, intente hablar pero ella me dio la espalda, empezó a preguntarle a Chitose lo de su renuncia, eso me dolió, pero de seguro que después de comer ella se va a calmar…

(Eso estuvo delicioso, después de todo no almorzamos hoy, no se crean que fue por gusto, la culpa la tiene Yui, tú y tus cosas raras) Todas se rieron, incluso Himawari que parecía tener un buen tiempo, yo decidí salirme para no amargar la fiesta, salí afuera, patee una roca, a pesar de que se disculpó parece que aún me guarda algo de rencor.

(Esperaba el momento justo para hablar contigo) Himawari salió de la tienda donde estábamos comiendo, yo me acerque a ella.

(Te amo Sakurako pero no me puedo quitar la imagen de ti con ella, mirándote la entrepierna, sé que no era nada sexual pero aun así me siento, algo celosa, no se porque, ella parecía tener un mejor cuerpo) Yo la bese suavemente, la aprese contra la pared, ella continuo con el beso, metí mi lengua en su boca, pase su mano por la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, la acerque más a mí.

(Yo nunca te seria infiel, además el único cuerpo que me interesa es el tuyo, los demás no me importan, tu eres mi Himawari, yo soy tu Sakurako, no somos de nadie más, solo de la otra) La abrace suavemente, ella me devolvió el abrazo, estuvimos así un rato, nos dimos un pequeño beso, luego nos separamos para vernos a los ojos.

(Qué lindo, bueno supongo que es hora de irnos, ya se va hacer de noche) Todas no dirigimos a la estación de trenes, no todas íbamos al mismo lugar por lo que tomamos trenes diferentes, cuando nos subimos al nuestro mire a Himawari, fuimos al vagón de tren más vacío.

(¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cama hoy?) Le di un beso, ella me separo con la mano, yo me le quede viendo.

(Mañana, ese día lo haremos, por ahora será una noche tranquila) Sonreí rodee a Himawari con mis brazos, le di varios besos y las dos fuimos a casa…


End file.
